Thriple Threat
by MisoGirl
Summary: In the old times thay said that a person has three points to them. Now what would happen when those three points are torn apart from the hole? The CC gane will find out soon enough when that happens to one of there own. MAY CONTAIN SOME NUDITY
1. Problems Multiplied

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama. . . as ususal. . . weeping, weeping.._

_Author's Note: Well_ _this hole thing started with_ _my pic 'Naked Rosette X3' on DA. Anglebreed2121 and I got talking (so to say) and came up with this. She'll help me stay on track with this one. Hoping to update this at lest once a mouth._

**Anglebreed2121:** **You mean your gonna write it?**

_MisoGirl: I am right now._

Shader: Am I going to show up in any of your stories?

**

* * *

**

**Triple****Threat**

**Chapter One**

Problems Multiplied

It was a calm a quite knight, odd being just a few weeks to Halloween. Especially to Sister Kate the head of the Magdalen Order. In the past years her and her exorcist comrades were running around like chickens with there heads cut off and set on fire. Just this last year they were mostly on rescue missions for new borns and pregnant women, saving a few cats along the way. The good nun turned her nutmeg pools down to her strangely empty desk.

_**RrRrRiIiInNnNnGgGgGg!!!!!**_

The shrill of the phone startled the burnt chestnut haired nun. Scared her so much that she jumped out of her chair and clasped her hand over her heart. Kate stood up and straighten her habit. She preceded to dust herself off as she lifted the receiver to her ear. The nun cleared her throat and answered the caller. "Hello. This is the Magdalen Order, Sister Kate speaking."

"Oh. Yes, hello. I already phoned the police and they told me to call you too." A calmly sweet young educated woman answered her from the other end of the connection.

"What is your emergence ma'am?" Kate answered with equal kindness.

"Well here's the thing. I work at a deli and right across the street is a lovely little pet stop and doggie daycare. The owner's a good man, making sure the right food goes to the right pet and all, but the young man working for him is a bit odd. OH! Sorry I babble a bit under stress dear. Anyways I immediately call the authorities and he told me to contact you, something about his lines all jammed up." The young woman said in a reasonable pass.

"Yes ma'am, I'm quite aware of the incident at Central. May I have the information on your current situation." Kate asked kindly.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry." The young lady sounded surprised and the head nun could just see her blinking her eyes owlishly. "I completely forgot to tell you, well it seemed like a per-Halloween prank to me. Oh sorry again. I'm babbling. Well I'll just come out a say it. A demon just popped out of the floor like a daisy." The woman said quite plainly, as Kate's jaw dislocated. "I haven't gone over yet, but I think it's a few of those hooligans under a big sheet of tarp."

Kate didn't know what she was more stunned by, a demon showing up in a pet shop/pet daycare, or the witness compared it to a daisy. "I'll send a team out right now ma'am, were are you located?"

"Well, the hooligans stolen most of the street sines here, but I can tell you that we're are just a few blocks south-west from Jenny's Grocer dear." She said with the same level of sweetness as before. "Pleas hurry. I'm quite worried for my little papillons. I'll need to mix a egg into their dinner."

"We'll be on our way ma'am."

* * *

Rosette groaned loudly from the pit of her empty stomach as she heaved the last burlap sack of flower into the back of her jalopy. The young exorcist still didn't understand why she was the one to drive all the way out to Jenny's Grocer to just get five sacks of flower, and vocalized her complaint to her partner.

Chrono heaved a sigh and slumped his sore shoulders having carried the fist four in. "Maybe, they just didn't want another six car pile up blocking the subway entrance to Brooklyn." The demon shuddered, remembering his contractor barreling down the steps after the demon worshipers on her motorcycle, when he fell off. When he finally came too he learnt that she shot out at Brooklyn startled two cab drivers and one swerved into the other, casing them to flip some how, witched got three other civilians to crash into them, one of witch got sandwiched sideways between all four of them, this happened so fast that the new truck driver panicked and attempted to steer away, witch caused the truck to tip, fall, and slide, pushing the others over the entrance, spilling it's cargo of Halloween treats out all over the streets, and Rosette was just two blocks way apprehending the nerdy demon worshipers.

The now blue faced devil was brought back to reality by a crude jab to the temple. He turned his head to see the ranting of the blue cladded girl, red in the cheeks with anger lined with embarrassment. His ears ringed from her punch but already knew what she was saying. "Rosette . . . " he sighed " . . . maybe if you would drive a bit more carefully and stopped blaming others, you wouldn't be on permanent suspension from duty until further notice now." He finished with a moan. The crimson eyed lad gazed out his window and stared at the lights of man that killed the stars above. The refection in the glass of his partner wasn't flattering with the flared nostrils and snarling teeth. "God mush of forgotten to give you the right fixtures with the rest of the package." Chrono said out loud not intending to.

_Click._

_**Slam!**_

_**BAM!!**_

No sooner than the word left his lips the door was unlocked, swung open, and he was booted out landing on the pavement. The door caught tail of his yellow bow, and the car speed off. His braid up done and his hair fell framing his face like an old lady's lacy curtain. He blinked owlishly at the disappearing cloud of smock in the distance, as his rump throbbed from his landing. He shot up when he heard someone reported a cross-dresser abusing a child.

* * *

Tears burned ther eyes red as she swallowed a scream. Did he really mean that she look like a boy? She always pulled her up in tow little pigtails and let the rest fall over her back. How could he say that she was manly? When every morning she braided and tied his hair with a ribbon . . .

She bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood. Hade he forgotten all those times when he seen her naked in the showers? For crying out loud! She has boobs!! If anything he was the one who look like the opposite gender . .

The girl punched her chest and felt the girdle flattening her too large bosom to a more acceptable size. It hurt and made it hard to breath. Now that she was reminded of the over sized belt that he never seen her without it on. In the showers her arms or a towel block his view from them . . .

Thoughts and emotions swirled in his head.

_**RrRrRrRrRrIiIiIiIiIiNnNnNnNnNnGgGgGgGgGg!!!!!**_

The shrill of the phone attacked her senses. She picked up the receiver and brought it to her. With her lip still bleeding, her eyes acting like fountains, and her temperature shooting throw the roof, she could barely heard Sister Kate on the other end.

"Yes Sister Kate. I'll exterminate to Demon right now." The young girl slammed the receiver down and turned sharply, nearly slipping a cyclist along the way.

* * *

"No, wait! Sister Rosette! I said you and Chrono to wait for Father Remington and Azmaria. Hello? HELLO!?" The head nun screamed into her phone, but the connection has already bin cut.

* * *

They were coming back from the fabric store when they got the call. The young Azmaria Hendric wanted to make her own costume for the up coming holiday. The Minister was kind enough to diver her. Sister Kate call them just when they were pulling out of the parking lot. Ewan took the call, and informed the young apostle after the call hade ended. He told her that a demon was spotted in a small pet store not far form them, they were to meet up with Rosette and Chrono there. But thing will not go as the good Sister hade planed when a purple haired figure whizzed past there window..

Chrono ran as fast as he could on his short little legs, trying to hitchhike whenever a motorist past him. He gaped shocked when two familiar faces passed by.

Remington pulled over and opened the back door to let the little demon in.

"What are you doing on the side of the road?!" The twelve year old albino asked before the priest could say a word.

"Rosette got mad." He replied simply, rubbing his sore rump. The other two in the motor vehicle gave him questioning looks, he bowed his head. "I might hade said God made a mistake of making her a girl . . ."

"Well no wonder she abandon you on the side of the road." The minister chuckled as the young girl next to him covered her mouth. "You two can reconcile after we dealt with the mission at hand." Ewan continued smiling, picturing the young exorcist focusing her anger on the poor demon at the pet store. "Speaking of witch, where is this pet store?"

**BOOM!!**

A large explosion shook the small car, and lite up the skies to the right of them.

The three of them sweat dropped. "I say . . . fallow the explosions."

* * *

That did nothing the calm her down or clear her swirling mind. That demon was pathetic. Just one shot from a normal bullet and that damn thing done for. A woman carrying a box a puppies thanked her for her work almost put her in a good mood, almost being the keyword here.

A young man stepped out from behind the cash register. He was no older than her or Satella, but that where the good traits ended. He hade oily black hair that looked like the grease from a car engin, that was pulled back witch made it look like plastic. The young man's nose was too big for his fac, and the chin to long and pointy. His ears lay flat against his head so much so it looked like he hade them cut off. His shoulder were too broad for his spaghetti arms.

"That was quite rude." The man said nasally. "Well at least I know it works." He finished with a sigh.

Rosette narrowed her eyes and aimed her gun on him.

He locked his gaze on her's. "Well then. I can't have you pesky Magdalen exorcists getting in the way . . ." A crude smile crawled onto his lips. He turned his hand over and a clear crystal ball about the size of the girl's fist appeared. "They always said there is three points to a woman." He chuckled as he let the crystal roll off his fingers.

The heart sized orb shattered into three paces. They glowed bright and hot for one to two seconds then the girl was blinded by the light.

* * *

Rosette's jalopy was flipped onto it head and on fire. The surrounding area was thankfully hade very little fire damage. The trio jumped out of the car as soon as they can.

A large hand fell onto Azmaria's shoulder. "You should stay and call clean up crew. Rosette done it again." The tall minster said calmly.

The younger girl nodded her head and turned back to the car. The little girl just began to reach for the phon when she heard whimpering.

"First I'm suspended from duty, then Chrono said I'm ugly, and then I get blew up." The familiar voice sniffled.

"Rosette!" The young girl cheered.

"Azy?" The singed look alike whimpered. The girl looked like Rosette, but every this was off. The puppy dog eyes, the puffy red cheeks, the trembling frame, not to mention the waterfalls coming out of her eyes and dripping off her chin. "I'm a bad girl . . ." The older girl fell to her knees and began to ball like a newborn.

* * *

Ewan and Chrono ran into the crash site, not knowing weather or not the hot headed exorcist made it out safely. He went one way as the devil went the other. The corn colored haired minister needn't to go far to find her. The young girl was laying face down near a car with it's seats burning slightly. He knelt down next to her and heard her growling. "Rosette. Are you hurt? What happened?" Remington slowly began to sit her up.

_**Crack!**_

His nose crumbled under her fist. He stumbled back but caught himself by throwing a hand behind him. His other hand came up to his crushed face and felt blood oozing from his nose.

"What in the Sam's Hell was that?!!" The girl bellowed as she jumped to her feet. "You get back here you greased up mother fucker and I'll show you a REAL noise maker!!" She hissed through her teeth and pulled out a Tommy–gun.

* * *

The small devil rushed through the smoke. He waved it out of his face as he called out his contractor's name. A groan caught his ear and he fallowed it. He found her propped up against a dinged up male box, most of her cloths were burnt. "Rosette!" He rushed to her side.

She opened one eye and coughed lightly. "Chrono?" The golden blond wheezed out. Her slim hand came to her full lips as she began to cough loudly.

"Rosette!!" The little demon gently patted her shoulder. "Lets get you out of this smoke." He said, even theo the gray smoke didn't look that thick to him.

"It's not the smoke." The girl heaved out. "I think Sister Ellen might of tighten it too much."

"Tighten what too – GHA!" The lad jumped back when his companion striped off her top. He relaxed when he saw the girdle firmly strapped around her torso.

She wiggled around to show him the back. "Could you tack this torture device off for me?" She asked erotically as she lifted her hair up.

The devil swallowed the lump in his throat. He began to unbutton the metal buttons down the back. Every time he unbuttoned one she breathed a sigh of relief that made his stomach bubble happily. When he undone the last button the girdle snapped off so fast it threatened to slice a finger off.

"Hmmm . . ." The woman moaned pleased to be freed. "Thank you Kurono, I feel much better now." She hummed smoothly and sweetly as she turned to face.

His eyes nearly fell out of there sockets. The little demon stumbled back as his face when tomato red. He couldn't tack his eyes off of her. Her beast were lushes and beautiful the left the devil quivering with desire.

The lulu giggled and reached out a hand to his face and her fingers began to play with his ear lobe. "Now, what's with that blush?" She moved her hand and ran her index finger down his jaw line. The digit stopped under his chin and gently raised his head up to look her in the eye as she leaned towards him "You seen me full frontal before, _remember_?"

"W–well not hundred percent! Y–you always cover t–that part up!" He squeaked. Chrono was struggling to focus, but she was making it hard. Her periwinkle pools as deep as the ocean them selves. Her dark ebony lashes that famed those perfect orbs that cast exotic shadows in them. Her breath wafted into his mouth and tickled his tongue. Her voice sending shivers down his spine.

A cool slim hand gently entwined itself with burning one. That seemed to be the off switch because he stopped trembling like a leaf. The beauty slipped her head past his cheek and whispered so close to his ear that her soft lips feathered over the skin. "Would you like to see the hole package?"

That sent his hormones into over drive. He shook like he was sitting on paint mixer. The blood in his veins boiled and rushed though out his body that his nose couldn't hold it back.

That's when all the smoke cleared.

That's when it came very apparent that they hade more than fire damage to worry about.

The three pairs look at one another. Azmaria stared at the two men with nose bleeds. Remington with his bleeding broken nose exchanged glaces with the trapped Chrono with own nose bleed.

The Rosette next to Azy began to scream, panic, and whine all at the same time evan before the other could. The Rosette with her gun drawn vein popped and throbbed on her temple. Felling that her gun was empty she reared back her arm and threw the weapon as hard as she could. It hit her twin dead on in the middle of her forehead and that Rosette was out like a light.

The aggressive girl straitened up and propped her fists on her hips. She looked from side to side at her blinking on looker. "Well." She huffed out. "That's one problem solved."

FIN

_

* * *

_

_Final Thought: Well that's the first chapter . . ._ _Hopped you laughed as much as I did. I liked writing this. Keep an eye out for the next chapter of this next month. Yes I'll write short chapters for this._

_**PREVIEW!!!!**_

Life at the Order an't the same.

_MG: All hell will break loss next time! (evil grin)_

**AB2121: MORE!!!!!**

S: If you want to see the inspiration for this story check out MG's DA page.

_MG: This is so much fun it should be illegal._

**AB2121: MORE!! FEED ME MORE!!!!**


	2. Three's a Crowd

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama. . . as ususal. . . weeping, weeping._

_Author's Note: Here's Chapter two. Some crazy lyao(laugh your ass off) kind of stuff. If it looks like I'm a bit rushed or scattered brained here . . . it's mostly due to that I have three other stories going at the same time._

**Anglebreed2121:** **YA! More funnies.**

_MisoGirl: Okay . . ._

_Shader: I'm in SV! Read that one. MG's in it too! She's the kitsune!_

**AB2121: I want to go on a murderess rump. (pouts)**

_MG: Oo . . . hmmm–kay. Here's a rusty crowbar. (Hands over the crowbar)_

S: Write the next chapter of SV right now.

_MG: Would you fell better if I told you your in Broken Links?_

S: Who cares about that? No one read BL yet.

**AB2121: (beating dead****bodies with the crowbar)**

_MG: You can't kill what's already dead child!_

**

* * *

**

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter Two**

Three's a Crowd

The pen in her hand crumbled under its vice grip. Her eye twitched as her mouth gaped open at the triplets before her. Two of which were standing and the other was on the couch nursing Father Remington's broken nose. Kate glared at the one who was obviously discarded her girdle. She shook slightly in her set as she took a deep breath. "Now . . ." Kate said softly but tensely. "Can anyone tell me _how_ this happened?"

Everyone that was in front of her desk exchanged looks. The one next to Remington hopped up to her feet like a child. "The demon was out of the store and braking things up when I–" the girl stopped in mid sentence and glazed at her other two counter parts. "We! Well it was I at the time but not really me!! GAH!" The girl began to wave her arms around and scream at the same time.

_**THUNK**_

Kate's fountain pen shot itself into the girl's forehead. Blood and black ink drizzled down. Wide teary periwinkle eyes looked out shocked and confused at the one who tossed it. The hand dropped and narrow dark ocean depths shimmering with annoyance. She shrank her upper body as a river of tears came. Her arms came together and her mouth began to nibble on her thumb. "Y–your so–soo mean." The wimp whimpered.

"Next time I'll use bullets." The bully hissed coldly as a curd smile crawled onto her face. All of the rooms occupants stared at the strange scene before them.

Chrono was the most confused, because it looked like he was being dragged through the halls. In fact he was. One of the Rosettes was pulling him away from Sister Kate's office. She moved quickly through to building and across the courtyard. Then they were in the church and were making a beam–line for the confessionals. He couldn't say anything, his voice was trapped in his chest.

She swung open the door and gently tossed him inside. He stumbled and fell on the set. "Rosette!" He found his voice again and spun around to face her. "What do you think you're doing! Rosette is killing Rosette back there!!" He waved his arms around.

She pointed to her lips and look upwards. "Could that be considered suicide?" The woman asked whimsically.

The violet haired devil opened his mouth to reason with her but her mouth was on his before he could say anything. She kissed him deeply and with her mouth open. He felt her tongue lick his fangs playfully before she brock the sudden kiss. Her eye were half closed half open so that her eyelashes created erotic shadows in them.

He gaped open mouthed and he could taste her breath when she spoke. "Now, what's that look for." She whispered seductively. "We were interrupted last time . . . weren't we?" The seducing lulu kissed him again and this time he returned it. He felt her tongue begging his the play and taste her. The demon complied, wrapping and swirling his clapper around hers. Chrono didn't know he hade a weakness to wards something like _this_.

His legs cave out slightly and he plopped down on to the small seat in the confessional. He brought his arms around her slim but full frame. The demon placed one of his hands at the nap of her neck and gently squeezed. The other traveled lightly down her curvy silhouette to her thigh. The skin there always peeked out over ther stockings and behind the skirt's slit, and it always taunted and teased him with short little glances. He moved his hand under the skirt to the back and pulled her closer to him.

**_Author's Note: lime ends here and lemon begins. So if you don't want to read it, skip this part._**

The golden lulu tried to pull back, but the demon growled and pulled her back to him, crashed his mouth over hers. She pulled back again, more gently this time. He growled again and tried to kiss her again, wanting, needing to dominate her. The woman gently placed her warm finger on his bottom lip. "I'm not going anywhere." She hummed.

Her fingers made quick work of his jacket and she slid it off his shoulders. The woman began to undo his shirt with one hand wile the other worked on her's. With their chests bear to the cool air she gently ran her hands over his and press her thumbs over his nipples. He hissed out aggravated and shot his hand to her hips and began to pull off her bloomers. Her hands were quickly over his in a heart beat. "Coll it mister." She giggled.

"Now." He growled and tugged on her underwear.

"Thought you were supposed to leave the best for last . . ." The young lulu whispered in his ear.

"No. _Now_."

"Soon. Baby. Real soon." She cooed sweetly.

"_**NOW!**_" He roared as he pulled the bloomers down to her knees. The devil quickly move the front flap of her skirt aside.

She quickly put a hand on the one that was grasping her skirt. "Alright. Alright." The girl cooed again. "Just let me get better acquainted with _him_." She moaned as her hand moved on his crotch. He quivered and his fingers slacked under her touch. The seductive angel dropped to her knees before him. Slowly she unzipped his shorts and his demon was freed.

She 'ooo'ed at it as his member throbbed for her attention. Her warmed tongue gently licked the base as she scooched closer. The woman kissed and licked up n' down his shaft, surprised by it's warmth. She moved to the other side and gave it the same attention.

He growled and balled his fist on her soft, round shoulders. She jumped a bit at the sudden presser and took it as a sign to hurry up. The woman moved to his tip and sweetly kissed it. She smiled as she heard a purring moan escaped his lips. The girl answered that by pulling the head into her mouth and sucked hard.

His glowing crimson blood eyes snapped open. This was torture how she treating his little demon. Chrono hands fisted in her hair and pulled her down his shaft, as his hip arched up to her. He repeated this action harsher and faster with each pass. His head fell back as his eyes rolled up into his skull. Roars of triumph and ecstasy echoed in the small booth.

Rosette struggled and fought it get free. She pulled his fist out of her hair and released her throat from his thrusts. He growled and glared down at her as she coughed painfully. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "Kurono . . . that hurt." The woman said with a pout in her voice. "If that's what you wonted . . ." She continued. " . . . you should of told me." The lulu said in a erotic tone.

She moved closer and position her head so it wouldn't tare her pharynx. Her mouth quickly dove down his phallus' shaft. The woman bobbed her head to a far more evan and smoother rhythm than his, but still hade the same effect. She stopped at the base and started suckling as she moved the flat of her tongue in circles on the underside of his shaft. Then she pulled back up, sucking harder as she went and her tongue squeezed and crest along the way.

This made him buckled forwards and his bowels to boil over. She did this action with every bob her head took. He ran his fingers through her hair, gingerly holding her and letting her move on her own. The demon found himself moaning out his approval and begging her to do more to him. He didn't care how loud he was or how he humiliated the demon rase.

His nose twitch.

That scent him over the edge, as his stomach quivered. She jumped back as a sudden rush of liquid filled her mouth. His loins weren't done yet and his seed spilled all over her face and bust.

He could smell her flower building up nectar for their next action.

Or it would of been, if the door didn't slammed open just then. The gaping mouths of Ewan, Kate and an female trainee as the other two Rosettes reacted defiantly. The more aggressive Rosette vain popped and showed her teeth, as the childish Rosette gasped and hid her face behind her hands as she turned away.

The little demon shrank and wished for the sweet release of death as the head Sister' and Remington's racooned eyes looked onto his.

**_Author's Note: Kinda ended some where back there . . . I think._**

* * *

After that Chrono was separated from the Adulteress Rosette. They were banded to go anywhere alone together. Far too much news spread than the Sister Kate would of wanted. Everyone knew there was now three Rosettes at the convent. One of which was an adulteress whore, but it was soon found out that she may be a flirt and tease she only hade eyes for one man . . . demon. Some men tied to move in on her but most of them ended up with the wrong one, some got a crying n' wailing teenaged girl or they were rushed to the medic center because their manhood was literary hanging by a thread. 

The demon sighed and leaded back on his bench. He never even dreamed of that Rosette could have this many sides of her. Especially the one that threw herself at him in sexual haze at a drop of a hat. The other two he hade little contact with he could sort'a guessed they were in there, the rare occasion when she let herself break down and cry, and the all too often seen destructive–self. He let out another sigh, it hadn't been a day since his girl got split.

His eyes snapped open. _Where did that came from . . ._

Soft jittery murmurs had his ears pricking up. One of the Rosettes was hiding (poorly) behind a tree and looking over at him with nervous eyes. The devil guessed that this one was the more innocent and childish of the three. He put on a wide friendly smile not closing his eyes and beckoned her gently closer to him. She looked around and behind her in a paranoid manner. He chuckled to himself, the demon wasn't use to seeing his contractor acting so cute. The demon watched her jump and slowly came closer. He leaned back forwards and rested his arms on his knees.

She fidgeted with her fingers and mumbled and squeaked under her breath as her blush spread down her neck.

He chuckled again, but kept it well in his chest. "Yes Rosette? I there something you want?"

The girl flinched like a child being dragged into trouble. She took a few deep breaths and slowly let them out, gathering her courage. The girl stopped but as soon she look at him she started up again. He just sat there waiting for her to calm herself down. The devil knew this must be due to the event earlier with him and her double in the confessional. She stopped again and this time she didn't open her eyes but began to shake like a volcano about to erupt.

"WOULDYOUGOOUTWITHME?!!" She said like a gust of wind that shot out of her mouth instead of lava.

"Ummm . . ." His hair fell back down from being thrown out behind him. He blinked once and twice clearly astounded that she could summon that much strength. "Could you repeat that?"

"W–Well I asked Sister Kate if I could go out shopping for a little wile, and she said that I–I was–was–was the b–best behaved one of–of th–th–the three, that and I should have an escort with me and if you don't want to go with me, th–th–that's Jake, I'll ask Farther R–Remington if he's not bissy if he would like to go with me–!" She jammed her stammering mouth shut when he raised his hand.

_So . . . she wants to go shopping. _He sighed in his mind. The devil looked back at one of the split contractor's parts and saw her face was red and she was sweating bullets. "Silly girl. Of–corse I'll go with you." His smile broaden as she perked up with an adorable smile on her face. "So did Sister Kate give you money?"

"Nope! Grandpa did." She yipped joyfully. His mouth slaked open as his eyes blink owlishly. "Sister Kate and Grandpa were talking when I came and asked to go shopping." She skipped ahead leaving him asking himself who the hell is this Grandpa man was.

* * *

She parked the car in front of a breakfast café. He felt a little sorry for his brethren being frozen in the icicles forming in hell. Rosette actually drove slowly and carefully! So slowly and carefully that other drives were honking for her to hurry up. 

The girl hopped out of the jalopy and spun around to face his shocked and gaping face. "Come on Kurono! Hurry up." The blond squeaked happily as the bright autumn sun gave her a glowing halo. She pronounced his name just like the other Rosette did to seduce him but this one was more chipper and sweet than the other was, so it did nothing to his limbedo.

He got out and soon fallowed her short quick skipping like steps. Her eyes glittered at variety of the stores, from thrift second hand stores to clothing to trinkets to sweets shops. The girl suddenly stopped and back stepped, then took a turn and entered a dress store. Chrono fallowed her in wondering what caught her eye.

"It's like a princess dress . . ." He heard her awe. She was over by the 'al-ready-been-worn sales' racks. A chary pink gown jumped out at him. It did look like a dress a princess wore in a fairy tale. It was strapless with a red butterfly lace along the top. The dress was simple and elegant at the same time. He pictured Rosette in it and a deep red blush formed on his cheeks.

The demon looked over at his innocent contractor seeing the shimmer of want on her eyes. He smiled gently and talked smoothly. "You wanna try it on?"

"You mean I can?" She squeaked joyfully just like a child would. He nodded his head and she squealed again. The girl hurried past the dress Chrono ogled and grabbed another then preceded off to the dressing rooms. He sighed to himself and walked over to the dress he stared at. It would of look good on any girl, but on Rosette . . . she would of been the bell of the ball. He took a look at the price tag and read the add on it.

'Bey 2 dresses Get the matching pairs of shoes/bags 4 FREE!'

The devil blinked at the handwritten add and saw the slashed prices. It was slashed five to six times and it was now twelve clams. Still a bit pricy but not as nearly as when it first started.

Then a thought popped itself into the devil's head. If all three Rosettes wore different clothes, then the order members wouldn't have to wait for their actions to find out which Rosette they were talking to. If they knew who was who then they will be less emotional break downs and less men in the hospital wing.

He took the dress down from the rack and walked over to the still changing Rosette. He leaned on the wall and wait a little bit longer for her. She hopped out of her booth and spung around in front of the mirror. She had on a pearl pink dress that reminded him of the old french use to wear. This one just had a shorter skirt the ended just above the knee. It also hade a V neck line with the fabric cris–crossing over the stomach. "How do I look Chrono?" She looked over her shoulder at him, her hair waving like a curtain with her nun's navy blue headdress off.

"Well . . . I guess I have to call you princess Rosette now." He mused. The demon hade to suppress a laugh when she hopped up and down.

She skipped over to him and saw the gown he was holding. "Kurono? What's that for?" The girl ask pointing at the dress folded over his arm.

"Well the tag said if you bey two dresses you get the matching shoes or bag for free . . ." He said now wondering how much money 'Grandpa' gave her.

The girl leaned down and forwards into his field of vison. "And you think I would look pretty in this?"

"Rosette . . . I think you'll look beautiful no matter what dress you're in." The lilac haired demon sighed, felling a bit dirty flirting with the child side of his contractor.

She blushed and ran back into the change room. The girl came back out in her exorcist uniform on and the dress on the it's hook poorly. A little flustered, she began to walk briskly to the cashier but the little demon stepped in front of her. "You have to try on the other dress on silly." He smiled and raised the chary colored one up to her. The girl nodded and took the dress he pick out as he took the one she pick out.

She stepped back out quicker this time, and when he saw her his breath hitched in his throat. In the dress she chose she was sweetly cute with a little bit of maturity, but in this deep fuschia gown she gave off this innocent maturity of a newly blossom woman. The girl muttered that it fits her and stepped back into the changing room. She came out in her usual attire with her face in a new shad if pink.

They went to the cashier's desk and gently lay the dresses down on it. An older woman came up wearing a pair of 'cat's eyes' framed glasses. She lifted her thin pointy nose at the sight of the exorcist and strange child. The cashier took the gowns off their hooks, avoiding touching them as if they were soaked in urine. She quickly folded them and stuffed them into boxes, then wiped her hands with a damp cloth. The elderly woman rung up the prices and snootily said "That'll be twenty–two dollars and twenty–five cents."

Rosette rummaged through her back pocket and pulled out an old leather man's wallet. She pulled out a few bills and handed them to the lady. The woman took them, avoiding touching the girl's bare hands. Chrono's eye twitched at the poor customer's service they received. The woman finished counting the money and opened the cash register and it made the cliche chime. "You change is two dollars and seventy–five cents." The woman handed the money over and let her long spider legs like fingernails drop it into the girl's hand.

Chrono grabbed her hand and started to the door, not wanting his beloved contractor be looked down upon. The girl pull against his hold and turned back to the rude woman. "Excuse me, Miss?" The addressed woman's eye shot sharply to the girl. "The tags said I get a pair of free shoes . . . or something." Rosette shuffled her feet as if she was the one acting badly.

The cashier looked at the tags she tore off earlier. "Yes. You get the matching shoes or bag to each of the dresses you just bought." She said as a vain throbbed on her large forehead. "Which would you like? The shoes or the bags madam?"

The girl thought for a moment. "The shoes I guess . . ." She said softly.

The woman went into the back room and came back out carrying two shoe boxes. "This one goes with the ocean pink dress . . ." The old lady said handing over the larger of the two boxes. " . . . and this one goes with the fuschia flower dress." The smaller box was practically thrown at the shocked girl. "Enjoy your day." The woman snapped slightly and stormed off.

Chrono did the same, dragging an over loaded and softly whimpering Rosette behind him. He turned around and saw through the boxes her shoulders trembled as tears slid down her red cheeks. He touched her hip softly and squeezed her hand gently. She pulled her hand free of his and rubbed at her eyes. "Chrono? Am I a bad girl?"

His eyebrows shot up surprised. "No! No. You are not a bad girl. Don't let that Dumb Dora Mrs. Grundy get to you." He cooed softly. "You're the sweetest girl here."

"Really?" She asked wiping the tears off of her red face.

The devil just smiled and nodded his head once. She finished wiping her wet face and took a deep breath. He reached out to the boxes as he saw her struggled with them. "Here. Let me carry those for you."

"No!" She pull the boxes out of his reach sharply. "They're my things so it's only right for me to carry them." Chrono blink not believing what he just heard. The little demon was just so use to being her pack mule that it stuck a cord inside him.

His hand reach for the boxes on it's own. "But you can't carry those and shop at the same time."

The girl seemed to ponder that for a moment. "Well your right." She sighed, but still pull the boxes out of his reach. "We'll put them on the car for now." Then she turned toward the jalopy and skipped off.

* * *

The rest of the shopping trip was mostly spent on window shopping. The Childish Rosette bought a package of hair ribbons and hair clips, flower accessories for the hair, arms, and other parts of the body. She also got a new comb for herself, and assortment of gloves from wrist length to opera length. All the wile she carried her own bags. Before they went home they went into a sweet shop. She got a large box of miniature cakes and got some free fudge form the porcupine that was flirting with her. She also got two all day suckers for them. As she gave Chrono his, she said it was a thank you for being her jazzbo escort. 

His cheeks were still red as he stepped out, slurping at his huge lollipop. He saw her skipped off towards the Elder's hut. "Here's your money back Grandpa!" The demon hurried his footsteps and turned the corner. She handed the wallet she used all day over to the Elder. The old man patted her head and thanked her for returning his wallet. She smiled cutely and skipped back to the vehicle.

The demon watched her go and walked up to the elderly man. "Well at least you acknowledging your old enough to **be** her Grandfather." The purpled haired devil said through his sugary snack.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The man's wrinkled face frowned. "She's still the little sheba berries just like before . . . but I like my women to have a little kick to them." He smiled pervertly.

The little devil sighed to himself, and left the old man to his work . . . or perverted thoughts what ever came first. He decided to listen to the chore practice and do some yard-work before super. Well at least he was, until a group of young apprentice boys shot past him.

"Man! She's crazy!"

"She's gona to kill us!"

"It's her fault! She shouldn't be wearing that in the first place!"

The demon's ears drooped with a thousand questions bussing in his head. He turned the corner and soon he felt like running too. One of the trio of Rosettes was seething with rage. Her periwinkle eyes burned as her face was a boiling crimson. At the sight the demon quickly drew up the conclusion that she was the aggressor of the three.

His blood red eyes blink feverishly at was they saw her wearing. "Ummm . . . Rosette? Why are you wearing the man's uniform?" He asked slowly.

She focused her pin prick glare on him. "_Why _shouldn't I?" She hissed through her snarling teeth. "It's because I'm a girl, isn't it?" She jabbed a finger on his chest that felt more like a knife that an digit.

"Well it is a rule . . . isn't it?" He squeaked as he started to sweat like a Easter ham.

Her eyes narrowed as her eyebrow twitched. "Your just like the rest of them . . . aren't you?!" She leaned forwards so that her face you just a breath away form his. "You think just because I'm a girl I should only wear stupid frilly dresses and lay flat on my back squeezing out babies, cook three gourmet meals a day, clean a fifty rooms to a shine, wile looking beautiful like a fairy fucking princess, and do it all with a drunk's smile. Don't you?" She said slow and steadily.

He took a deep gulp of saliva as he cringed under her heated stare. "N–no! I just thought it was a rule." He began to shake as she lean closer to him and he nearly dropped his sucker. "B–BUT I think it should be Okay! I–I mean it's not that big of a deal . . ."

The woman narrowed her eyes more and lean forwards more, making Chrono rocking on his heals. "If it's not a 'big deal' why did you tell me to wear some stupid girly dress then?"

He blinked once, then twice, and soon his own temper began to flare up. "I didn't say that! I just asked you why you're wearing that. More importantly _were _did you get it!" The lavender haired demon hissed back. "You can only get that in the male's dormitory, where women aren't aloud!"

She rocked back on her heels and smiled mischievously. "Not in the laundry room." The girl stretched her arms over her head. "I didn't know men's clothes were so comfy." She smiled at first then scowled. "Why is that? Why are women's clothes seem to suffocate it's wearer. I mean, how come women must squeeze into dresses that mush the boobs together and tighten girdle that suck the air right out of them, when men get to feel fine n' dandy all day like they're strutting around nude?" The ranting female blinked down at him and shot her index finger at him. "If you're thinking about cross-dressing Chrono, don't. Stick to your own trousers. NOW! Where are those brats that groped me. They have a slow and painful death coming to them." Rosette quitly brushed her hands off and briskly walked passed the stunned demon.

The young, crimson eyed, royal rich purple haired demon stood there like a statue. His glazed unblinking eye stared at the vacant air before him. Quit like a turtle he popped the large sucker into his mouth. The demon squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to convince himself he was at a amusement park watching a clown making balloon puppets.

Ewan rested his head against the window in the head office. He gently ghost his feigners over the bandage on his nose that the extremely innocent Rosette placed there. The injury throbbed lightly as he remember how aggressive Rosette the tornado could be. His ear picked up Sister Kate's complaining over the adulteress action of the third Rosette and demanding more antacid tablets. The minister sighed and finally understood the phrase 'three's a crowd'.

FIN

_

* * *

__Final Thought: Okay I'm done here folks. I'm gona work on BL, (Broken Links) for a wile._ _Gona start SV chapter four soon._ _Which reminds me, I got'a get cracking on LOTS, (Land of the Sun)_ _next chapter too! I got so much work . . . AND I got'a find a job soon too! OH and get cracking on my driving too. Not mentioning booking an appointment for my cats at the vet's office too. Maybe I should schedule in some eating and breathing too with a possibility of sleeping too!_

S: You need to get a life . . . I mean a better one.

_MG: To all of thoses who are thinking of getting work at McDonald's . . . don't!! They treat you like crap and when they will have to give you medical they'll fire you for no good reason!!!_

**AB2121: I'm too young to work fore anything other than newspaper delivery . . . that's my story and I'm sticking with to it.**

S: I'm a figment of a derange manga artist's imagination that he put on a pace of paper that later became an anime and became a world wide phonon .

_MG: I hate you._

S: R&R!!!


	3. Life in Triplicate

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama. . . as ususal. . . weeping, weeping._

_Author's Note: Third_ _Chapter Three up now! Uh . . . they are already selling Halloween stuff now aren't they? One would think the stores would wait until it was actually it was the month the holiday/event's in right? I mean if this keeps on going, the poor costumer can't move 'cause the terrible store's soo full of the crap for the holiday/event. THEN they won't get any of their money!_

_MisoGirl: No money for them, 'cause the people can't get to the cashier_ . . .

Murderess-Rosette: What the hell are you blabbing now!

**Childish-Rosette: S–sorry! (Sniff)**

_MG: You aǹt talking to you . . . what?_

Adulteress-Rosette: I want more time alone with Chrono.

_MG: Ye know, you sound like a hooker_ . . ._ a prostitute . . . gold-digger . . . a pedophile . . . some kind of person that's addicted to sex . . . or money . . . or sex . . . or both . . . what?_

MR: Would you just shut up Woman!!!

**CR: Sorry! (Cries)**

MR: YOU TOO!!! (Looks around) Where's my gun?

AR: They took those away, remember?

MR: Those bloody bastards.

**CR: Sorry . . .**

MR: What part of 'Shut up' don't you under stand? The 'shut', or the 'up' part?

**

* * *

**

**Triple****Threat**

**Chapter Two**

Life in Triplicate

The new day sun broke over the horizon blissfully bring light to the morning and setting the night to sleep. The hustle and bustle of the early birds and the yawns of the night owls hummed across the Order's grounds. The sound of sizzling bacon and the smell of fresh bread filled the kitchen. Hungry mouths fallowed the sent of hardy breakfast piled into the cafeteria. All of the magdalen officials and exorcists lined up with their breakfast trays in hand for the mouth-watering meal. The plates were filled with eggs n' bacon or sausage with a large slice of buttered toast, as oatmeal was slopped into the round basin.

Chrono sighed and took his scrabbled eggs and two fried sausage as he heard some younger children whine for pancakes. He never acquired a taste for the overly buttery batter. The small demon waited in line for the whole wheat oatmeal hoping they didn't sweeten it. His blood crimson eye grew wide as his bowl was snatched of his tray and was replaced with a bowl fill with steamy hot warm creamy brown porridge. The royal rich deep lavender haired lad glanced up to peer into the ocean deep pools. Curtains of sunshine gold framed her features of ivory soft skin.

"There you go! A bowl of completely un-sweeten oatmeal. Just the way you like it." The innocent woman chirped gleefully. Her hair was tied up in two braided pigtails just like when she was a child. The white Sunday dress swayed gently with every gesture. The pink ribbon bow sat still on her squished down bust.

Someone nudged him in the shoulder and he jumped out of his stupor. He bowed his head and thanked Rosette then went on his way to a table they all ways sat at. The demon slid into a chair and began to quitely spoon in his porridge. He smiled as he tasted the true taste of the rolled grain. It warmed his insides and calmed his raw stomach. Another smile roused his cheeks as he heard the innocent Rosette attempting to scold the children.

"But, if you only eat pancakes every morning you'll never grow up big and strong." The girl half reasoned half whined.

Chrono hade to stifle a chuckled at the tone in her voice. He knew the original/singular Rosette wouldn't use that tone even if it meant her life.

"_But it's yucky!_" A young child whined back.

"_I want pancakes!!!_" Another child cried back.

"But . . . we don't have any." He heard Rosette at the verge of tears. The demon squared his shoulder and pushed his chair back. "I know!" Her loud chirp hade him falling out off and bashed his forehead on the edge of the table. Some scuffling and rummaging along with older men and women arguments were heard. "There you go." A low thump as something was placed on one of the children's trays. "You can sweeten it more with this, and I'll get some cake mix for the weekend to make you some, but until then be good." Low murmurings of small voices and shuffling of feet were soon heard after the golden lulu's voice.

Chrono pulled himself off the ground with a large red bruise forming on his cranium. He turned his gaze over at the children fussing over the open bottle of maple sirup. The small demon sighed to himself and pulled him up onto his chair. No sooner he up on his set he noticed he wasn't alone. Sitting across from him with an annoyed glint in her deep ocean pools was what the Order dubbed her as the 'Murderess Rosette'. Coseing next to her in fire engine red dress with matching ribbon in ther freshly curled hair, was none other than whom Sister Kate liked to call the 'Adulteress Rosette'.

The young lulu winked at him as the other snarled at her guised up image of herself. The irritated one did not like to look of goop and sissy curls on her face one bit, she having no makeup and just having her hair pulled back with a simple black rubber band. The young woman glanced over at her partner, and a vain popped on her cranium. The angered amazon looks from devil to her 'twin' for a few minutes. She leaned over the table and stuck a finger under Chrono's nose. "Why are you wearing the exact same color as _she_?" The woman hissed.

"Uh . . . but . . . Wha?" The young, small demon stammered. He peeks over her shoulder as if to say _'help'_. "But . . . I always wear this . . ." He whimper out.

"And besides!" The more feminine Rosette exhaled dramatically. "**Red** is the color of **SIN**." She imitated the older sister of the convent. "I don't really care . . ." The woman cooed as she reached over and stroked a soft warm hand on his cheek. "It matches your eyes." Her lips curved into a seductive smile as he blushed a deep red.

A large thumping sound broke the air around him, as the other Rosette simply pushed her double out of her set one handed. "And that's why they are fitting you for a chastity belt." She growled through her teeth.

"Sister Kate doesn't have that kind of money." Her double giggled. "It's just a little harmless flirting." She winked at her red devil.

Chrono didn't know if he was too embarrassed or too scarred to correct her. So he just simply sighed and spooned his porridge into his mouth. The arguments of Rosette fighting with herself faded into the back of his head. He finished his meal and started to sip his small cup of coffee as the pointlessly bickering continued. The cafeteria emptied over time and the small demon was on his second cup as the fight gained another. Azmaria and Father Remington joined the lavender hair lad, and all three of them sat silently as the identical Rosettes shouted, laughed, and whined at one another. The troika hade the same thought on their mind . . .

_How did one became __**three**_

Or more importantly . . .

_How dose three becomes __**one **__again?!_

They didn't get much time to think beyond that, or even start a barnstorming session. For the Murderess Rosette temper erupted yet again as she flipped a table, witch Adulteress Rosette gracefully dodged, as the Childish/Wimpy Rosette stubbed her toe and began to wail at the top of her lungs. They ushered the trio outside hoping they'll find something to distract the split exorcist, which they did. The more innocent Rosette was bissly planting posies, as the anger management Rosette was happily cleaning her weapons, and the flirty Rosette was quite calm n' dandy brushing, and braiding Chrono's hair.

Ewan rested his elbows on the railing and stared at the triangle like position of the triplex of the girl. One was joyfully moving dirt as another eagerly removed it of fire arms and the last one continued to brush the long hair on her partner's head a bit longer than needed. His ears perked up as he heard the familiar footfalls of his ex-partner and the head of weapons development approached from behind him.

"I just hade to see it to believe it." Reverend Gilliam voice sounded gapped, but it came to no surprised.

"I in awe too, me boy. One sexy kitten now turned into three sexy kittens. It's a miracle from the heavens!!!" There was little serousness in the old man's voice. "NOW, all we have to do is to find out to multiply the rest of the sweet little fillies and we'll have a haven on earth." He mused under his breath.

A quick whirling sound ripped through air around them and it ended on a loud crack. "I heard that **Old Man**!!!" A threatening tone shot out at them. The old men recovered his footing and straitened up with an oversized bump on his cranium. The young woman dusted off her hands and continued to give her guns a good cleaning.

"Well . . ." The raven haired reverend sighed. "Lest make a note to not ruffle her feathers." The young man scratched the back of his head.

"Better watch yourself around that one." The young straw-colored minister groaned, not hearing his old friend. "She's not just a pill. She's the whole bottle!" Apparently Ewan was still more than a bit sour for the broken nose.

The golden haired murderess angel back straitens straiter than a poll as her eyes glittered with violent intent. "**I heard that too . . .**" She hissed with malice thicker than molasses in a blizzard. The men wisely (for once) zipped their lips about the topic.

A small squeal of joy popped up out of nowhere. "It's soo pretty! Look Azy, this one's pink with a yellow center!" The innocent Rosette yipped with her hand dirtied by the garden soil. Then the two young girls went into the world of flowers and ponies, and witch men spend most of the time avoiding.

A loud exhausted sigh exited the small demon's chest. It hadn't bin two days and the three of them caused more chaos than anyone could have predicted. He breathed out slowly again and slumped his shoulders a bit. Blood red eye blinked as the little devil felt the girl began to re-braid his hair a second time. "W–what are you doing?" Chrono gasped a little.

"What?" She whined sexily to him. "Can't I pamper you a bit?" Her lushes lips pouted as her skin sparkled that made his stomach roll into nots. "If not for you, then do it for me?" The woman leaned towards him and whispered into his pointed ear. "I _love _the fell of _your_ hair in-between my fingers." She emphasized it by gently scraping his scalp with her long, feminine nails.

A shiver crept down his spine to his overheated loins. His chin began to dribble with his overworked system. "If you weren't a nun, I'll marry you and ravish you day in and day out . . ." His small chubby little hands covered his mouth immediately after the words slipped out.

"You know, I'm really not a nun." The woman purred into his earlobe. "That whole 'Sister' thing just means I work in the lord's name, it doesn't mean I'm one of his brides." She played with a hairs on the back of his neck as her soft lips kiss his jaw.

Unbeknownst to the very cloudy mind of the demon, the other two got closer to them for forgotten reasons. The white cladded girl went into a frenzy of tears as the other just blinked like a real that just ran out of film.

Little pointed ears twitched as the sound of weeping tickled them. His eyes bugged out of his head as he saw the pigtailed beauty ringing the hem of her dress with crocodile tears staining her bright pink cheeks. Her periwinkle orbs squeezed shut behind wet ebony lashes as streams of waterfalls bubbled out from the corners. "Why do you want to only marry her?" She blubbered out quietly as she rub her eye with the heel of her palm.

He made a turn to get up. "What? You heard–!" The little devil froze in his tracks. His body quaked as fear etched the sides of his face.

Her eyebrow twitched radicle as she leaded forwards with her finger pointing at him. "You're a quit draw there **little man**." The woman's lips curled into a sneer. He was confused at first, until he found out that he was 'pitching a tent'. On a loud squeak the little devil quickly covered the little tarpaulin shelter. "Why isn't _he_ ever happy to see **me**?" Her voice scorched his skin with heated irritation.

"Uh? Wha–?"

A slim finger poked his cheek playfully and gently. "Well . . ." The almost promiscuous like woman mused softly. "We can always solve this little dispute by splitting _you_ into three."

* * *

FIN

_Final Thought: Well . . . that's it for now. I just realized something. There is no 'real' fanart of my works out there!! They are fanart of a number fanfiction out, even doujinshi out there! Even I worked on a few fanart for other authors. They isn't one out there for one of mine stories done by someone other than myself anywhere! Well I guss this is a challenge for the readers that got the artist bug to draw a pic of TT (Triple Threat). It can be of anything! You can even draw three Rosettes naked for all I care . . . just don't let your parents see._

**CR: S–sorry! I really am . . .**

AR: Hmmm . . . three Chronos . . . all for me.

MR: Hold on there garter belt! Who says they are going to be three Chronos?

_MG: Not me . . ._

MR: YOU! Be quiet.

**CR: (cries)**

AR: R&R please dears!


	4. Bonus Chapter!

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama . . . as ususal . . . weeping, weeping._

_Author's Note: Bonus!!!!_ This'll be short. _Like . . . five, eight pages? Probably. IDK, this is mostly for fun anyhoo. BUT! Moving on . . . have fun._

_MisoGirl: This . . . Ya . . . mostly on top of my head here . . . so . . . not much talk . . ._

**

* * *

**

**Triple****Threat**

**Bonus Chapter**

Halloween Party!

All throughout New York City houses and yards were decorated by grinning pumpkins, cackling witches, and dancing skeletons. On the stores' windows there were signs of promising deals on candied nuts, sticky bubble-gum, and fun sized bars and lollipops. Fabrics, masks and body art disappeared from various selves, as Mothers where bissy making the last finishing touches on their little fairies and goblins. Wile fathers plotted out safety checks with a fine-toothed comb for the little cavemen and princesses.

The Order on the other hand isn't in festive spirts. They were bissly suppressing earthly desirers with prayers and bullets. Wile the parentless and forgotten children were forbidden to go out on Hallow eve's night. Instead they were given chores of scrubbing the tile flooring and polishing every cross and virgin Marry statue to a mirror like shine.

The Order's newest problems where quiet bissy as well. The most violent of the three was placed in the weapons division, running checks and maintaining performances. The sweet innocent one of them was happily doing all sorts of housewife like activities. Wile the last one was imprisoned in bible studies, chained to a desk with a five-hundred pound bible welded in front of her.

Chrono sighed to himself, knowing how she felt. He himself was stationed here the previous years this time of the year. He glanced up over the top of the manic depressed moneky's writing at the golden silk blond hair. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes were red and puffy as her neck seems to melt away. A flicker of light indicated that she looked over at him. Flower petals lips curved into a soft smile as her hand slowly lifted her skirt. A red-hot flush burned his cheeks as his eyes popped out and he quickly looked back at the holly scriptures.

"What? Is that more interesting than me?" Her voice pouted.

His ears drooped and knew she was right as he turned his attention back to her. She smiled lovingly at him and lifted her skirt more for him. The black nylon with an elastic lacing, securing them on her thigh. She raised the red burgundy skirt more and reviled her black silk panties. He didn't bother with wondering how she could afford them as his moth gapped wide open. His hand jerked as the fingers jittered wildly about.

"Go ahead. You can touch me. I won't scream . . ." Her sensual voice came out in a whisper as she dared him. The demon's arm slowly slipped over to her under the table. The lad made his movements hidden from the other 'sinful' children and the nun up front. His finger skimmed over the smooth skin just over the nylon stoking. ". . . much."

Warm fingers entwined with his as they guided them to the center. He shook free and slipped under the satin lingerie. The soft bundle of flesh free of hair greeted him. Smooth os silk he slipped his fingers into labia lips. The forefinger's tip tapped on the small surface of the urethra. He felt the clitoris vibrate as she bit her bottom lip. The vulva glands excreted mucous quickly and eagerly for more attention. He moistened his fore, middle, and ring-fingers then positioned them into a triangle.

His finger entered her agonizingly slow, for her. The tight little pink walls slowly stretched in the shape of the small demon's fingers. The tinny claw gingerly scraped the edges of the walls only increasing the pleaser torture. He moved slowly inside her that made her curl her toes in her flat rounded shoes. Her hand shot over his, begging him to move faster, wile the other rubbed the back of her neck.

His heart skipped a beat as the dark habit cladded nun glanced over to them. The demon scooched closer to her and regretfully pulled is hand back. Her hand quickly replaced his and started a rhythm to satisfy her. The demon quickly began to massage her neck and shoulders, wile trying not to watch her masturbate. It grew harder not to watch as he felt her moans of ecstasy through her flesh.

He leaned over close to her ear and whispered gently into her ear. "Stop that. I got a plan." The small demon squeezed her forearm of her pumping hand. She listened and stopped as he pulled her to her feet. Grabbing the holly book he lead her towards the door. The demon glanced over his shoulder at the nun, who was getting up with a wooden ruler in hand. "The tables are too low for her to concentrate properly, so we're moving to the library." He said quickly and shut the door behind him.

The halls and buildings became a blur as the two sped past them. They swung open the large double doors of the library, and tiptoed like elephants to the back of the atheneum. The lovely Rosette hopped up onto the table as the little demon eagerly stripped her of the midnight sky colored lingerie. Her flat healed Bordeaux shoes slipped off her feminine feet as she bent down to remove the lacy nylon stockings.

A warm tanned hand covered hers gingerly. "Leave them on." The true chocolate voiced devil hummed into her ear.

She smiled and kissed his temple as the silky undergarment joined her foot wear on the floor. Her long sexy fingers undid the spring green buttons on the medium teal blouse, reviling soft creamy skin underneath. The black silk bra with silver lace dazzled him for a moment, then he quickly unclasped the front clasp.

_Perfect._ Was all he could think. _Perfect. _From her smooth curvy body, right down to her sole. _She's perfect._ His angel gently stroked his jaw line as the blouse slipped off her shoulders. The curve of her neck to the curve of her shoulder brought a smile to his lips knowing this was soon to be his. His gaze fallowed the glinting of the antique chain around her neck, to the old pocket watch resting above her blooming bosom. Or rather, this **was** all his.

His lips softly kissed her mouth tentatively. The kiss was loving and soft, until she deepens it. He smiled as her tongue explored his cavern as he returned the gesture. The demon broke the kiss and heard her whimper for more. His grin grew devilish as he ducked under her skirt. He paused for a bit to admired her seashell pink flower then slowly licked her heated fleshy petals, teasing her as she once teased him.

He heard her moaned his name too loudly for his liking. Not that he didn't enjoyed hearing her voice saying his name like a lost kitten, but the volume of it could end this little bit of heaven too soon for his liking. He came out of the curtains of her skirt slowly as she protested against his actions. Chrono quickly untied his bandana and pulled it free of his sultana that shimmered stardust in the light. The small demonic lad leaned over and gently tied the handkerchief over her mouth with the metal plate over the mai tai colored lips. Satisfied that her screams and moans will be muffled, he returned to his previous position under her rouge wine skirt.

The demon continued his onslaught on her genitals. His lips suckled on her button as his clapper teased her opening. He could barely hear her screams of ecstasy and that urged him on. The demon's autumn red striker invades the welcoming entrance and walls. He gave her a thrusting type kiss with swirls and wiggles. The golden beauty's climax came hard and quick, sending her body trembling glory of it. The grape orchid haired demon drank all that he could have of her sweet love juices.

Lapping his lips clean of his more than satisfying drink, pulling the cloth off his head as he climbed up onto the table with her. She was squeezing her breasts and plucking her ripe watermelon pink nipples. A smile found its way onto his lips as he stared down at her. Being a gentleman, he bent down and began to gingerly suckle her harden nubs. The gaged girl made a loud moaning sound that could barely be heard as her legs wrapped around him. He made a harsh thrust to her, but regrettably forgotten that he was still dressed.

"It's like watching a nudy film of yourself . . ." A groan moaned that set off alarms in the couple's heads.

Chrono turned sharply around and met the other two of the equation of triplets. He smacked his forehead felling like the biggest moron in the known constellation. The small demon forgot that his beloved contractor got split into three separate selves. He lowered his hand and glanced over at the two intruders. One he could tell was the aggressor by her challenging stance as her eyes dared them to continue. Wile the other merely hade her back to them with her hands covering her face.

The small demon felt his bandana tied back onto his head as he grumbled as his over buttoned up her blouse. The more 'adult' of the three was happily giggle with the childish one of the group as the murderess fixed his hair with very little gentleness. He couldn't hear the girl's conservation through the pain but he slowly caught on when the bow was tied off.

"Duh! Of course we can't go out. We're too old to silly." The burnt cranberry dressed golden blond waved her hand at her twin in frost bearer white.

"But! The last time I went Mama n' Papa was still alive." The ballerina dressed girl whined.

"You idiot! You aǹt a kid anymore." The woman in men's clothes behind him spat.

"But." The innocent one eyes began to swell up with salty tears. Then suddenly she blinked them dry. The girl skipped over to him and clasped his hands in her's. "Kurono!" She chirped excitedly. "Have you ever gone 'Trick-or-Treating' before?" The girl grinned at him.

"Wha?" The small demon gapped.

"It's really fun! You get to dress up in whatever you want. Then you get to stay up super-duper late and get candy from every house . . ." Her eyes glittered with hope and excitement.

He stared at her with his ears drooping down to the sides of his jaw. Knowing that if he even breathed a word that it was against the rules to go out on Hallow eve. Keeping his lips sealed, the demon made a wary smile and wonder how to break the news to her.

"WHAT?! You wana dress him up is some fairy prince ballerina costume?" The aggressive one took a threatening step towards her double making a move for her gun.

The air headed double seemed oblivious to the threat to her being, and just merely giggled like a poodle. "No silly. Chrono's a boy." The girl continued her small fit of tinny laughter for a short time after, then took a calming breath. "Chrono should dress in something manly." She nodded her head once.

The said demon blushed a deep berry pink felling embarrassed that the three young women didn't see him as a man. Well maybe just two out of the three, see that the one was doing with him just before they were intruded.

"Yup. Kurono can go n' get his poncho n' be an Indian for Halloween." The white cladded girl chirped.

The little deep amethyst haired lad blinked perplexed, not knowing why he didn't get a say in this matter. Sleek warm arms gently draped themselves over his shoulders as the soft fingers linked together to form a necklace. "Hmmm . . ." A very sensual voice hummed in his pointed ear. "I kinda like the thyme, cowboys n' Indians . . ." Moist warm lips kissed and sucked on the point of his ear. "Preferably ones in leather-chaps."

His face turned a wildly bright crimson s his back straitens. "I–I'm not wearing leather-chaps!" He squeaked.

The young lulu moved slowly as she pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Sweety . . . I was thinking of wearing them." Flirtatious Rosette whispered in his already heated ear.

His eye grew wide as saliva exploded in his mouth. The image of his Rosette wearing nothing but a pair a leather-chaps warmed its way into his mind. He shook like a water logged dog and turned his uper body away from her. "STOP PUTTING THOSE THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD!!" The little devil pleaded at the top of his lungs.

The librarian was on them in a flash. They were booted out of the library and somewhat grounded to their rooms. The small demon lay on his bed with the fifty-pound book on his face. Ink and acid toned paper was just starting to make him queasy when twilight formed in the sky. A small rapping sound came a tapping on his wooden door that made him turn his head and the book to flap off the bed. Getting up slowly he made his way to the door and gently opened it. There was a wide-eyed Rosette holding a bulging bag in hand.

"Were you taking a nap?" She asked tentatively. He shook his head and stepped a side to welcome her in. The girl hopped in and spun on her heal as she plopped something on his head. "Looky what I got us!" She chirped spilling the contents of the bag onto the floor. He glanced down at clothes and three different colored cowboy hats, then glanced over to his small mirror in his a-joining bathroom. He saw himself in a dark burgundy red velvet cowboy hat with his denim orchid hair sticking out. "We're all going as cow-boys!" The girl threw her hand in the air. "Well you and mean me are, but me and pretty me are going as cowgirls."

"What?" He blinked. "Pretty you?"

"You know . . . the pretty one of me?" She said as her gaze fell to the floor.

"No, I don't know." The demon pouted. "Rosette is always beautiful no matter what side of her she shows." He finished with a nod. The devil smiled at her blush as he stroked her cheek.

"Did you hear that?" A second Rosette's voice mused sarcastically. "We're beautiful!" The red dressed blond fluttered her ebony eyelashes. "Aren't you the little cake eater."

"Beautiful? That's just another word for 'an easy fuck'." A harsh almost masculine tone droned through his door way. The pony-tailed amazon head leaned into the room with the rest of them. Her dark ocean blue eye looked onto his bright crimson ones. "Ready to play dolly?" She grinned, showing off her white teeth.

That how it was for the little demon. He was no more than a life sized, living a dress-up doll to the girls. Throughout to process the only thing he was aloud to keep on being his underwear. From the assorted colors and styles from outlaw to a hopeful sidekick the once proud demon was forced to wear. The three girls were divided in their tastes and priority. Wile one was fidgeting with the color and the look of the costume as the other just enjoyed undressing him, wiles the final on knew what really needed to be done. Plotting and planing like a military officer on operation 'Take Chrono Trick-or-Treating'. Granted, Chrono didn't even want to go but if her said a word of it he'll face sirens of tears, permanent body disfigurement, and a cold empty bed.

When the bell rang for 'lights out' they were surprisingly done with every thing. They each gave him a kiss good night and told him they will be back the nest tomorrow night. The small demon stood there brushing his fingers over his cheeks and lips, not knowing how all three of them could of fit in such a small space. He expected something like that from two of them, but not from the aggressor. The sultana haired lad could still fell their hot breaths and gentle lips on his skin, not knowing who kissed where.

Chrono blushed a brighter pink and dived into his bed. The poor little demon thought he knew his contractor, but with her split up into three and with the strange actions was throwing him off his board.

**

* * *

**

**Night of the thirty-first:**

The demon and his three contractors hopped into the jalopy and seated themselves for a ruff night. The childish one was seated in the back counting the holy water and barriers, as the flirty one sat herself on Chrono's weapon pack making sure that the slip of her militia skirt faced him, and the aggressor gripped the well. The small demon gripped the dashboard, succeeding in concealing the girl's pillow cases and costumes. They hade one heart stopping moment as one of the male militia approached the car, but fell dead in his track by one look from the driver. The man made a gesture to protect his most important part of his body and quickly opened the gate.

Almost to NYC the girls began to change out of their uniforms and into their costume. Chrono felt dirty watching the young women get undressed, but brushed it aside knowing he'll have to do the same thing. He glanced over at the courant drive, relived that she was at lest keep her clothes on wile driving. The innocent one leaned over him and whispered something to the other. Then the demon gaped and almost screamed. The two girl switched places. He didn't know wether be amazed or jealous at how well they work together. The demon rubbed his forehead remembering they were once one person.

"Hey." A cool voice whispered into his ear as warm arms wrapped around him. "I'll help you out." The nearly naked Rosette pulled him back out of his seat and into the back. She made quick work of his shirt and shorts. The girl yanked off his leg warmers as he wander if this could be statutory rape.

"He can do that himself." The harsh tone broke into his mind. "I look like some kind ofpedophile." The angered girl finished with a heated hiss. The demon look over to her an noticed that she was pulling on her navy blue slacks.

"But it's more fun this way." The aroused woman hummed amused as she pulled the red plaid shirt on him. The demon quickly put on his own slacks before the woman could get that chance to.

"Here we are!" The sweet drive squealed and parked the jalopy gently just out side of the suburbs. The ones in the back quickly finished dressing and popped out of the car.

The small lad look at the group and noticed at indeed that the statement from the last few days was correct. The Aggressive Rosette did look more male than female, or rather more like an female outlaw. The girl really looked the part too with her dark blue, almost black attire with black cowboy hat with navy beaded band. He took a look at the driver and decided that she looked like a wild west princess, all she was missing was a snow white pony. Her white hat with pink ribbon matched perfectly with the pink and white plaid dress. The demon took a glance at the last one and his nose began to gush blood out. She ware a hat like the rest of them with an added fake rose to flare it up. Her shirt was a black silk corset with fire-engin red lace. The black pleated with red lace around the hem, barely fell past her mid thigh. The red lace was echoed by the bright red fish net nylons and shiny black high healed shoes.

The demon quickly grabbed a pillow case and headed to the first house he saw. The night was filled with happy children getting candy for free and happy dads seeing the skimpily dressed Rosette. Chrono could just tell that by the end of the night small boys would be asking their mommies and daddies what was happening to their bodies. As time went by the demon decided that he was having fun. They made their way through the town and they were back aging before any of them felt tired, so they handed him another pillow case and drove off the next part of town.

By the end of the night flirty Rosette broken hearts of meany, murderess Rosette got to teach a lesson to more then her share of neighborhood bullies, and even childish Rosette got some candy form the elderly. Chrono looked at the six pillow cases over flowing with sweet delights to rot the teeth of a third world country. He sighed and stuffed them behind his dresser and waddled over to his bed and went to sleep.

**Fin**

_

* * *

_

_Final Thought: There you have it. The bonus chapter to make up for the lousy one I just did. Yes, it lame and kinda short. But I told you it was going to be! This has nothing to do with the story line at all, this was just a treat for you all. _

_MG: You don't have to R&R, just have a safe and happy Halloween!_


	5. Finding a Way

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama . . . as ususal . . . weeping, weeping._

_Author's Note: well here's the next chapter . . . it fallows the third chapter, not the bonus one. This one aǹt gona be too long . . . considering that I lost me notes on the story.; If I find them you'll know, and if I don't . . . you'll still know. So have fun reading when I'm just winging it! _

_MisoGirl: Female cramps are a bitch . . .--#_

**

* * *

**

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter Four**

Finding a Way

White noise hummed in his ears as everything froze in that instance. The teary eyed Rosette fearing rejection and a broken heart. Blazing fury of the angered Rosette not exempting defeat from her flirtation counterpart. The pleasant surprise in the erotic eyes from the more 'adult' Rosette. But one thing was the same in all of them, they were all fixed on him. Like he was . . .

The day played out as smoothly as possible with every thing that happen the morning. Everyone acted no differently than they usually, besides the split exorcist that is, and there resident demon that seemed to be in a foreign suspended animation all day. He sat up strait in his bed like a guard dog on the lookout. "It couldn't be . . ." The demon said to no one inpaticular other than himself. "I just can't be possible." He chuckled to himself and at the wheels turning in his head. "She would have said some thing if she did." The little devil forced himself to smile as a laugh that sounded like a screaming cat riding a paint-mixer came out.

The door creak open and light spilled into the demon's closet sized room. "Oh . . . It's you." The elderly voice of Edward Hamilton blew over the insanely creepy giggling demon. "I thought it was something in the lab that was ready to explode on us." The Elder sighed mostly relieved that wasn't the case. He rubbed his burnt coco eye, his ear beginning to bleed. "Chrono?"

"It just can't be true!" The little child look alike demon squeaked. When only a raised eyebrow echoed back to him, the devil knew he hade to clarify. "She would have told me if she did!" The demon said a bit too loud than needed.

"Who would have said what?" The old man said softly as a headache threatened to pound in his cranium.

"Rosette would have said if she liked me like that." The boy with timely royal colored pleated hair muttered into his oversized sleep shirt. A dusty red colored his copper tanned face as is bordeaux pools disappeared beneath the shadows. "You know . . . like as in more then a friend . . . more like a . . ."

The elder could of sworn he saw pink smoke shoot out of the collar of that over sized night shirt like a steam powered train coming to a stop in the station. "Well I think she made it quite clear how she feels for you." The old man laughed lightly. When he received a wide-eyed shock and a face redder than the demon's day wear, the old pervert was more than glad to refresh the devil's memory. "Remember what happened in the confessionals?" The demon's wide eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and the beet red blush deepened to a color that looked as if some unknown force pealed the flesh off his skull.

Sighing to himself the old scientist brushed his prison orange pajamas' pant legs and walked into the large closet sized room. Sitting himself on the stiff hay mattress he patted the demon on the shoulder. "I have a theory." The man said once he got the devil's attentions. "You how when people get conflicting emotions toward something or someone?"

"Yes." The small demon said under his breath. "I just want to be with her and keep her safe and happy. Yet at the same time it wana keep her all to myself and never let her got, but at the same time I don't want to force my felling on her." Chrono confessed brushing back his long bangs out of his sight.

The old man tilted his head back, the light making his aged tan leather skin appears to be a desert landscape. "Well . . . don't you think Rosette have similar thoughts too?" A crack of a grin found its way onto his weathered face as his keen eyes spotted the question forming itself on the demon's voice box. The old scientist shifted to face the his smaller companion a little more and patted his shoulder. "She's not '_one_' anymore, my boy."

The demon raised one deep royal amethyst eyebrow. He was both confused and oddly angered by that statement, but the Elder continued before his voice came out of cretaceous eras. "Your girl, is now your **three** girls. So now there is nothing stopping her from certain thoughts and actions." The old man said wile he rubbed the sole of his left foot in his right shin to relieve an itch there. "Like in how they talk, dress, and act for example." He waved his hand like he was attempting to draw a picture for Chrono. "BUT!" Edward almost shouted as he shoved his wrinkled and slightly swollen jointed finger in the demon's face. "There is one thing that was and still is truly Rosette that lives in all of them."

The old man paused and pulls his hand slightly up to make the demon look at him. "Her attraction towards you." He stated as blood blended with coffee.

"WhAt?!!" The demon squawked as his voice cracked. "Didn't I just tell you that she never once told me how she felt about me?"

A gentle knowing smile answered him back first. "And didn't I just tell you that she showed you how she felt?" The older man's eye sparkled with wisdom that grew, and sharpened with age. "It is shown in how the childish innocent training to become a wife. Cooking, cleaning, taking care of fussy children, and changing the little things to brighten up your day just a little." The age scientist let his hand fall to his knee as his lung took a deep breath they needed. "How the aggressor explodes onto everyone else but confides in you with her frustrations and problems, but never the center of it." A yawn clawed at his throat and he let it out on the last syllable. "And not to mention the 'romantic' advances." A grin tugged at the man's mouth at the devil's bush. "How she paints and dresses herself to make her attractive and sunning to men **and** you."

Chrono's eyes glazed over and his voice was barely a wisp of breath. "M–me?"

Pulling himself up wile patting the demon's small shoulders, the aged scientist got to his feet. "She loves you, so . . . let her know you do too." The man said calmly with an unknown caring tone.

**

* * *

**

**Morning:**

The demon shuffled towards Rosette's room, now the Rosettes' room not bothering changing out of his night clothes. He heard giggling girls passing him, amused at his appearance. His little zaftig fist knocked on the hard wooden door. "I'll be right there!" A cheerful voice floated out through the door. The devil could guess with Rosette that was in his cretaceous period sleep. The door swung open softly and the innocent girl stared out at him. Her golden locks were up in plastic hair curlers and she wore noting more than her underwear. The other two were easily seen over her shoulders. One was at her dressing table, her hair was also in curlers as she washed egg like gunk off her face. The other was in the middle of pulling up her brassiere and almost covered her nipples when the door opened.

The demon forced himself not to gap and swallowed the saliva that build up in his mouth. He slowly grabbed the edge of the door and gently closed it on all of theirs horrified, wide open mouthed shocked faces. Swallowing again he worked up the courage to speak. "I–I'll wait out here until you're done." The little demon took a calming breath. _Why can't she just open the door a little bit like normal people?_

He drummed his thumbs against his palms and forced himself not to blush when he noticed that he wasn't dressed yet. Only wearing a long night shirt that barely reached his knees didn't help his growing embarrassment. Thanking his lucky stars that the fabric was a thick cheep wool, and not the thin cheep cotton the women wear, so it didn't show any manly physique. He leaned on the cool wall across Rosette's room and tried to ignore any girlish catcalls thrown at him. His ears perked up when the door opened at last, but his face went blue when he saw who opened it.

The only thing she was missing was a dark aura and crimson flames shooting up behind her. The aggressor of the three glared daggers that glowed white heated from her flaming temper. She marched over to him like a grizzly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him up the wall that hitched the hem of his shirt up a little too high for his comfort. "You dirty little demon! How dare you barge into a girl's room barely dressed? Are you even wearing anything under this?" She grabbed the shirt's hem and pulled it up more, far past his comfort zone.

Thick beads of sweat dribbled down his brow. He hade to act fast or else she'll accidently flash him to the other two Rosettes and any other occupants of the building that were peeking out of their rooms. "I didn't barge in, and I knocked. Rosette always opens the door all the way when someone knocks." He squeaked out pathetically, prying he wouldn't deflower any virgin-eyes.

The murderesses glint in her ocean eye seemed to waver as the wheels turned in her head. She let him down and heard a sigh of relief pasted his lips. Rosette sighed herself through her nose and crossed her arms over her flatten chest. "Well . . . you still need to explain why you're still half dressed, sweety." The woman raised an eyebrow at her twin in dark magenta satin seamy formal evening dress, that the horn-dog pinecone given her next to nothing just because he got a flash of cleave and thigh. She watched as the almost-whore stroked the demon's red cheek, and suppressed the urge to kick her in the back of her head. As much as the flirting ticked her off, most of the things she did seem to be well controlled, and Rosette respected that.

"Well, I didn't get any sleep last night and when I came here I was half asleep . . ." He swears if any more blood rushed to his head it'll be leaking out of his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.

"Awe . . ." A sensual moans hummed in his ears, as periwinkle eye shimmered with piety. "Come here baby." Flirtations Rosette pouted and hugged him to her full breasts. "I'll put you right to sleep with sweet dreams." She whispered in his pointed ear. The woman yelped as her counterpart yanked her up to her feet.

She looked her twin up and down quickly and heaved out a heavy breath. "I still say you shouldn't have tightened that soo tight. You'll be gasping for air by noon, mark my words." Rosette sighed through her painted lips.

Being pulled to his tip toes, Chrono shuffled his head out of marshmallow heaven and peeked over the over swollen areola. He glanced at the other Rosette and narrowed his eyes. Even if her temper was flaring up, she was still too red than normal. "Rosette's right Rosette." **GOD** did it ever felt weird to the little demon to use reason on Rosette by her own words. "Women use to pass out because they wore those things too tight." He gestured lightly toward the heavy duty corsette with his hand.

Vain throbbed violently on her right temple as her teeth sneered. "What?" She uncrossed her harms and perched her fist on her hips. "Do you know how hard it is to have these meat sacks attached to your chest? Do you think it makes it easer to fight the on going holly battle?" The amazon leaned forwards and jabbed a finger in–between his wide wine eyes. "_You_ just get off watching them flapping around like a cheep sideshow attraction." She finished in a hiss thick with malice.

The small demon trapped between the said female objects in question. "I understand that it'll be hard to have extra weight up there." He gulped like a frightened kitten. "It just if anyone, male or female, hade their chest squeezed that much they'll past out to the lack of oxygen." The little guy began to sweat like a holiday ham.

The woman took a deep breath and shots of pain wrapped around her like a hugging python. "I'm not going to be you and your little sex-deprave friends' boob fest." She growled as the invisible boa squeezed out the breath she just took. "On–one gives it a second thought when a man's shirt gets ripped off in a life or death fight, but when a woman's top is off it's a boner festival!" The woman sucked in air to stay concise. "No man will ever know what's it like to have boobs and go through child birth."

"AND THANK GOD FOR THAT!!" Chrono heaved out like a preacher. "If men were the one's with utters and getting pregnant, they'll be lazier than dead beached whales!" He shouted over the flirty Rosette bust. It was quite clear to him that she was out of breath and it hade nothing to do with her temper.

She rocked back onto her heals and tapped her chin once. On a heave sigh, she unbuttoned the top button on her uniform. "Now that I'll agree on." The amazon smiled gently for the first time. She pointed her fingers at her twin in the hall as the third one hopped out of her way. "You do know I make a point right?" The woman shook her finger at both of her twins as she unbuttons another button. "You two had to wake up at the crack of dawn to primp your hair, and pain your face, to look presentable for the public." After that sentence, she flapped her hand toward him the palm up, like she was presenting the next generation of automobile. "And look at him. He just crawled out of bed, not even wearing tighty–whities, and already he's ready for a photo shoot." She huffed out and closed the door wile unfastening another button.

The little demon slipped out of the warm embrace and fixed a blank stare at the shut door. He blinks a few times but then looked at the two Rosettes standing next to him. "Did that Rosette just complement me?" His voice sounded like it came from a far off place as his finger shackenly pointed at the closed wooden entree.

The more innocent of the three grinned at him playfully. "Yes. She said your handsome Kurono." She yipped like a pup at play.

Fingers ran through his hair and played with his messy braid. "Well . . . the ruff look does suit you." The more adult of the three smiled warmly at his pink-en-ing face.

"Wha–?" He breathed confused. "But in this form, I look like a kid."

"A very sexy one at that." The dark magenta dress Rosette whispered into his pointed ear.

A squawk stopped his blush turning beet red. "N–not saying that the grown up you isn't handsome!" The white, with red strawberries dress wearing Rosette squealed, waving her hands around.

"But . . . I'm a demon . . ." The boy look alike hummed.

"That doesn't mean that you're ugly and evil, just that your origins are ugly and evil!" The poor girl began to panic. She was silenced by her twin's raised hand.

"Looks like to me that's Chrono's insecure with how he looks." The woman smiled her wild red lips. The other girl made a cute squeaking sound, but the woman got to her feet and patted the girl on her shoulder. "This is how **we** can fix it." Then the more mature female leaned closer to the girl and whispered in her ear. The girl's face turned pink as she gasped softly and covered her mouth. "Once should do the trick." The woman continued tapping her bottom lip.

The demon raised an eye brow at the two confused at them, but mostly why he didn't leave by now to go change. He froze in place as the two moved like mirror images of each other to his sides. They gripped gently on the shoulder across from them wile their other hands held his back still. Then he felt two soft candy pink and wild red lips pecked his checks at the same time. Then like a block of ice under the hot sun his legs melted. As he fell to the floor boards, his vison went black.

**

* * *

**

**Several Hours Later:**

The demon blinked the clouds out of his eyes as he sat up in bed. At first he thought it was a dream but then he saw he found himself in the medical wing. The blue and white curtain swayed as someone walked to his bed. He pressed the heal of his palm to his eyelids to force out the mist.

"For a demon, you're no cake eater." The gruff voice smiled at the small devil.

"Hum?" The little guy hummed as the swirls of color left his vison and the forms of Elder features came into view. "Elder?" He blinked the rest of the fog out as he yawned. "What happened?" The demon asked, his lip still curled in the yawn.

The man smiled at the boy and swiped his finger down his cheek. As the jittery demon jumped away, he wagged his digit at him. "My guess is that it has something to do with this." The color of sweet candy cotton lipstick stained the tip of the old man's finger. "Wax base, I'll say." The aged scientist studies the cosmetic. "Cheep, but has staying power." He grinned at the blushing devil.

Chrono didn't bother to ask how a scientist that build weapons to combat hellions, knows about make–up. The demon patted his cheeks, in an attempt to cool them down. "Wha–?! T–then they really did kiss me!" His eyes grew to the size of pizza trays.

He pulled his hands away from his face and saw the dies of berries and candy smeared on his palms. Crimson eyes blinked as the fading image of an angry woman floated in his visions. "How's the other one?" He asked the man who was probably here to check out the nurses. When a blank stair echoed back to him, the demon knew he had to add more to his question. "The angry Rosette. How is she?" He asked again calmly and a little annoyed.

A grin cracked itself across the old man's cheeks. "Last time I heard from her was when she made a very sound argument why she should be at the front of the breakfast line." The grin grew bigger that freshly brushed teeth flashed out at the demon. He leaned back in his set and tapped his chin lightly. "I believe it was along the lines of that she was the only one with a gun." The old scientist chuckled under his breath.

"So . . . she was breathing well then?" The demon tilted his head to one side slowly. When the demon only got an raised eyebrow echoing back at him, that's when he started to move his hands around erratically. "You know . . . that thing that girls wear." The little devil's hands started to move around his chest and torso.

The scientist sighed once and rubbed his brow. "You mean a corset, my boy. I don't understand why women crush their bountiful bosoms." His eyes light up as his hand made cups with clawed fingers.

The devil sighed, knowing the old man just went off to his 'happy place', as he called it. Filled with beautiful women with sex-drives like dobermans in heat. _AND . . ._ thought the lilac haired boy to himself, _with brains of cabbages._ On another sigh the demon turned his head the other way and gazed at the bright noon day sky.

**

* * *

Later that Evening:**

The boy stood outside of the building, wearing his usual red cloths and his hair up in an un-braided pony tail, his deep pools staring upwards. The orange glow of the setting sun made him look more like a bronze statue than a solemn looking demon. His red wine gaze was fixed on one high rise window. Beyond it he saw shadows danced and heard loud yelling over something he couldn't make out. He sucked in his gut and ran his finger through his hair, straitening out his clothing he took the first brave step toward the dorm.

Burnt coco leather shoes quickly stamped a crossed the tile flooring. She slowed some what to glance at the clock hung at the entrance wall, to see if he wasn't too late for men to be inside the women's building. Breathing a sigh of relief after see he still had two hours left, and he briskly rushed through the halls and up the stairs. Slowing down when the door came into sight.

His arms began to shake, palms sweated like they were in an oven as his mouth went dry. The demon cleared his throat and played with his tie. Rubbing his sweaty hand on his crimson shorts before one came you up toward the wooden door. His fist trembled as it knocked as his voice cracked as he called out. "R–Rosette! It's me." He sucked in the cool evening air as a jumbled up voices answered him, all saying basically saying the same thing.

Some minutes passed as the boy played with his pockets. The door was swung elegantly open and before the demon even had time to react, he was in a tight hug with his head squished between buxom bosoms. The young woman released him when he announced he could get air. Brushing his bangs out of his face he caught a glimpse of her silhouette on the floor boards.

Glancing up the image of Rosette wear a seamy transparent night-dress with her hair pulled back in a gentle braid. The soft feminine curves from her chest to her thighs lined with a soft golden glow of the dying sun. She tapped her freshly cleaned face on the pale cheek. He swallowed the drool before it had it's change to dribble out. "Ummm . . ." The little demon nearly forgot how to speek. He wanted to shake his head clear but never got the chance to.

"You've been a bad boy." The women tapped his nose as she gently pulled him into the room with the others. "Passing out like that and making us worry." She lectured him as she softly kicked the door shut behind her. He quickly glanced around the room, noticing the three beds closely squeezed together with bearlly any room between them. One of the Rosettes was curled up on her bed already fast asleep in her soft cotton nightgown. The other one seemed to be getting ready for bed with he cover pulled back, her sharp eyes matching with her gray flanalette pajamas. "And . . . we have the perfect punishment for you." A soft voice whispered into his pointed ear.

He was dragged over to the slumbering Rosette's bed. "You have to be her huggy bear for the night." The second Rosette grinned at him as she crawled into bed. Before he could reciter 'huggy bear' he was inside a tight yet gentle embrace of the sleeping beauty.

They were tucked in too keep out the October cold as the demon heard cell doors clanking closed echoing in her ears.

FIN

_

* * *

Finale thought:_ _I thought I wont be able to update this month. The computer when hay-wire on me when all I did was update spywear. Now it wont let me open any disks at all. So now I have to get a new computer . . . HP n' PC rules!!!!! Macs suck ass. Don't even try to tell me other wise. They take too long to boot up and they are impossible to use. _

MG: . . . Cramps Gone!!!! (Dance)


	6. Memories and Solutions

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama. . . as ususal. . . weeping, weeping. _

Author's Note: Here we are in the new year . . . not much have changed has it? So . . . ummm . . . did anyone die yet? THIS chapter will be short. Got that? Good.

MisoGirl: Shot! Short, short, short.

Chrono: Did you post anything last month?

Satella: I'm not in any of her fanfics.

MG: Smokey?

C: Don't start with your cat!

S: Well I did show up in LW . . .

MG: Stop eating my sock.

**

* * *

**

Triple Treat

Chapter **Five**

Memories and Solutions

She mewed like a new born kitten nuzzling it's mother, as her nose snuggled closer to the nap of the demon's neck. He was sweating like he was in a trench in Hawaii. _This is my punishment?!! To play living teddy to Rosette!!! _The demon didn't know whether he got the better or but end of the deal. Before him on the bed was the violent Rosette still fending off some horror in her sleep, and on the bed behind him was the resting seductive Rosette making sounds that put all the wrong thoughts into his head. Asides from the tri-Rosettes, it was a rather typical morning in the woman's (women's) room.

The demon let out another breathless sigh cursing his internal clock for getting him up at six a.m. when he only got an half hour sleep. A shiver quivered it's way down his spin when the childish Rosette warm breath kissed his nap, when she murmured about some bunny. _Now that I think about it . . . why am I acting like this? _The demon wondered to himself. The incident in the confessional and on the street when the girls first got split, he could cough that off to having no female contact since he joined the Order. If he did, how could he explain the shy blush on the face of this Rosette, and enraged jealousy of the one across from him? _Come to think of it . . ._

FLASH BACK (insert wavy lines here) 

"Chrono! Chrono! Look, look!" The then thirteen year old Rosette yelled out at him. The girl's sapphire eyes sparkled with excitement and pride. The demon glanced over to her a felt another pull at his heart. He never really got over the fact that the girl cut her hair short like a boy's. At first he thought that some girl that were bulling her chopped it off, but later learned (the heard way) that she did it. He understood that she wanted to grow and not be afraid in the face of danger, but . . . what did that have to with hair?

He look her over and found nothing different. She was wearing her fire-arm training gear, but she still hade the same equipment they gave her a month ago. Other than that, everything was the same, but he could tell Rosette was happy about whatever she wanted to show him. His retinas burned and his eyes felt like they'll melt out of his head from trying to see what she was talking about. At his wit ends he took a shot in the dark. "What?"

The girl blinked at him for a moment, then perched her fists on her hips. "Well, I know it's just a small change but at lest they're there." The girl sighed and muttered something about stupid boys. She took another deep breath and locked her eyes on his. "Take a closer look. Notices anything . . ." The butchered golden hair girl spun around giving him her full image, front and back. " . . . different?" She giggled a little that made Chrono even more confused.

He glanced down at her feet, wondering if she swiped those boots the girl was eyeing last week. "Not my gams you goof! Up here. Up here." She hissed at him and gestured to get him looking up. He shot his eyes shy wards, already felling her violent aura peeling his skin off. The violet haired demon gazed at her face, as her red cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's.

"Oh my god!!" He jumped to his feet and made his young friend jerked. "I can't believe you . . ."

"I know! I waited soo long for . . ."

"You cut your hair again?!" He shouted not meaning to, the demon lad was just so surprised. Chrono was embarrassed to admit, even to himself that he missed her cute little pigtails. The girl gaped at him as her eyes sunk back into her head. "Rosette. Just because you have short hair doesn't make you an– OW! OW! OW!"

"Chrono! You conceited, self-center jerk!" The hurt girl screamed into his ear as she locked him into one of her's deadly nuggie attack. "How can you think something as stupid and girly as hair?!"

"But–but Rosette! OW–OW! You look– OW– cute with long hair! OW–OW–OW!!" Chrono manage to get out in–between yelps of pain.

"That's just plain dumb." The girl pushed him into the fountain. "_You _have hair long enough for the both of us." With that huff the girl stormed off, leaving a balled up Chrono in her wake.

****

End of FLASH BACK (insert more wavy lines here) 

He sighed at the memory, remembering after wards he hade a cold that balled up Elder even more than he was, (meaning to say demon don't catch colds). The demon blinked once or twice hearing clattering and running water, wile he was on memory lane the other two Rosettes woke up and started their day. He sat up felling that the still sleeping Rosette let him go in his sleep and took (what he called) 'The I'm Still Sleeping and I an't Waking Up Soon' position.

The demon glanced at the dressing table, witch he hade no idea where it came from, to see one of the Rosettes sitting there. He guessed it was the alluring one from the hot curlers in her hair. "Rosette?"

"Hm?" She made a soft sound in the back of her throat as she turned to face him. The young lulu was thankfully wearing underwear and a light rob, but even that mixed pepper in his veins. "Good morning star shine." She giggled at his blush.

He scratched his eyebrow and bit off a cough. "Y–yes, good morning." The demon moved his hand to the bridged of his nose. "Remember the time when you were thirteen and you pushed me into the fountain?" Remembering the incident from years past, he still didn't figure out what bothered her so much, so he figured he should just ask.

"I pushed you into it lots of times." The women blinked at him confused.

The demon's hand moved yet again and began to scratched the back of his head. "Well . . . just before of you pushed me you were trying to show me something?" He dropped his head and his bangs covered his eyes, as he let his hand fall to his side.

"Oh! Right." The golden haired lulu heaved out. "Well I was trying to show you my growing bubs." She said with a giggle. "I was so happy that I was finally getting my womanly figure I could help myself but to show it to you." The woman checked the clock on the mantle and turned back to the mirror to remove the curlers.

"W–what?" The demon's jaw slacked open as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Why–?"

She turn to him with a stern look in her periwinkle eyes as her hand gathered some hair up and out of her face. "Don't you remember?" Her voice hade a slight snap to it as she spoke. "You and Joshua always joked about it." The young lulu puffed out her cheeks at the old memories. "Him always saying I was flat chested, you laughing about it . . ."

"I laughed because you always hit him every time he mentioned it." The devil lad sighed heavily. He slummed his shoulders on another sigh wondering why he was so calm talking about this topic. The demon boy glanced over at the young lulu siting across from him. Her arms were down at her sides with her hair in a loose bun with golden curls spilling out the bottom of it. "There are late boomer out there you know, I mean Joshua voice hadn't cracked yet." He sighed again getting a little tiered of the subject.

The young beauty blinked at him for a wile then a sly smirk pricked her lips. "So . . . how do you like them now that they fully bloomed?" She giggled as her crossed and squeezed her breasts together. He jumped a bit and gave a loud yelp as she giggled at his childish response.

"**_EEEK!_**"

THUD!

The two sitting up right glanced towards the sound. There on the floor was the innocent Rosette crammed between her bed and her evil triplet's. The frightened girl shuffled on her butt and clung onto her slightly different evil triplet's leg. "W–why was Kurono in my b–bed?!" The young girl stuttered as her eyes grew wide.

"It was his punishment." The young woman brushed it off as she started to brush the bed head on her panicking triplet. "Making us worry about him all day long. So to make up for it he has to sleep in each of our beds for one night each." She continued as she split ther hair of her slightly less panicked triplet and started to braid them into pigtails. "And tonight's turn is the gun-hoo exorcist's turn, just make sure you don't kill him." She finished off the first pigtail and tied it off with a frilly blue ribbon, as she waved at her violent triplet that just walked out of the on-sweet.

"Huh? What are you gabbing about now?" The now confused Rosette asked her face damp from washing it. "What is this 'my turn' thing about anyhoo?"

"He has to spend one night each with one of us as punishment for making us worry about him. Plus it will reassure us that he's all right." The young woman shook her finger as she re-brushed the other side of their sweet triplet's hair. As the three of them stared vacantly, two at the flirt, one at the demon, the woman started to braid the second pigtail. "Really Chrono. Fainting just because we gave you a kiss on the cheek. Like come on. It's not like we tuck our tongues in your ear."

After all the shouts, screams, and gun fire Chrono was back to his sanctuary of his closet sized bedroom. The small demon changed into fresher clothing and slumped onto the small hay bed. Sighing loudly to himself he stood up and bravely went to breakfast. It was the usual feeding frenzy with children screaming in the back ground for a different meal before them.

The demon slumped into his set with his gently bland gruel and sausage along side with his cup of joe. He brought the mug of morning brew to his lips and hacked out the think black sludge. "What in the bloody hell is this gunk?!" Chrono coughed out as he beaten his chest to restart his heart. He shot a glance at the breakfast bar and saw the young pinecone that pureed his brew smirk.

"That's way too much coffee, even for a strong cup." The resident sheik said astounded. "How strong of cup did you ask for anyways?"

"I just wanted a strait up black joe. Nothing added in it." The little demon spat out a wad of ground beans and shook his head. "What's their problem with me anyways?" The young demon gestured with his head to the small gathering of young porcupines.

Sky blue eyes glanced over at the young men and sighed. "Young ones these day. Pulling pranks on the ones they are jealous of . . ." He trailed off on a sigh then looked at the mud like coffee in and on the demon. "Anyways, isn't this short of stunt something young girls would do?"

"Jealous? Why would they be jealous of me fro anyways?" He young demon partly gasped as he scraped the gunk off his white shirt.

"Well, this is what I just heard but, I believe the young men over there . . ." The blond minister pointed at the youngsters over working at the breakfast bar. ". . . took a shine to your little sweet heart." Ewan finished with a mused grin. At the demon confused stare the minister let out an angered and exhausted sigh. "You know . . . for a demon, you really don't indulge yourself that much."

The demon's mouth slaked open not understanding what the young minister was getting at. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a familiar feminine voice call out his name. The golden haired sweet hear rushed up to him in her pink flannel button down dress that just reached her calves, sporting a new bright yellow apron with a cartoon sun on it saying 'good morning'. She gently took the glumly cup of joe from him and handed a ocean gem napkin to him. He took it and began to wipe the ground coffee off his chin. The young girl spun on her white polished shoes and told him that she'll get him a fresh cup.

"Uh? Wait. Rosette about . . ." The young amethyst haired demon started to ask her if she knew about the boys' jealousy.

"Oh, don't worry Kurono." The young girl spun back to him with a sweet grin on her face. "The mean me is getting those bullies right now." The girl gestured with her free hand towards the exit. There they saw the retreating back of several boys with a murderess Rosette in close pursuit with gun in hand. "I have no idea where she keeps that thing . . ." She said in a dreamy voice, seemingly calm and un-surprise too se the firearm. She took a step forwards towards the small demon with a dusty pink brushing her cheeks. "Thanks for worrying about me." The young beauty leaned forwards and brush the bangs off his forehead and kissed his front cranium underneath the scarlet bandana. When she pulled back both of their faces were the color of steamed beets. The young girl jumped back and rushed off towards the kitchen, hiding her crimson coloration behind her hands and cup.

"Well, she's getting more bold." Came a identical voice from behind them. Turning around the demon saw the more adult of the three. He noticed that she was wearing a blouse with the same pink flannel patter of the childish one. Below the pink blouse was a long black skirt with a high slit in it's side. Underneath that he couldn't help but see that she wore a pair of white pantyhose with a pink ribbon leg garter. He quickly turned away his face burning with irritation and embarrassment. The small demon felt a slender digit poking his cheek playfully. "Your so cute when you blush."

S–Sister Rosette! Control yourself." The young reverend coughed after eating his toast too fast. "Please learn to retain yourself." He finished much more calmer wile sipping his morning tea.

The young woman blinked at him for a moment or two then bit off a laugh. "Retain?" She giggled quite amused. "Do you call that retain?" The golden blond woman gestured in the direction of her twin duplicates. Of corse one was out hunting some delinquents at the time, but the two men knew the woman meant both of them.

"Whoa! Wait." The young Father Remington held up his hand like a traffic director. "I can understand little Mis. Gun–Ho, but the other one?" He questioned her, his eyes daring to see any flaw in the innocent one.

"Well, let me put it this way . . ." The young lulu munched on her light farina as she thought. She took a fue more bites of her cereal as she kept mulling over the right words to put it in and not be thrown to the marl sharks. "Let's just say if it weren't for the two of us, she'll be running around in her see trough nighty." The woman let her spoon hung on the tip of her finger pointing at the pink cladded girl rushing up to them with a splashing cup of joe. "If I wasn't too nice and for the fact that she as the same face as us, we wouldn't bother." Glancing at the two men's gaping faces in between nibbles of farina, she knew she hade to clear things up. "That's what the other one would say. Anyhoo, as I was saying she's just to single and simple minded to be a 'good girl'. She wouldn't hurt a fly, and that spells trouble with all the young horn dogs at convent here."

The demon munched on his oatmeal, and prayed that was a chunk of oats he just crunched. "So you're saying that she's like a small child begging to be accepted by her piers." He leaned back and sipped on his fresh cup of coffee that he just received from the woman's twin. As he watch the girl's receding back he wondered what it was like to always trying to be perfect so not to be hated by everyone around you. "Wait!!" He shot up strait, his coffee nearly splashing into the bowl of oats. "Rosette never acted like that! Even as a child."

The woman sighed softly and simple pointed to the door the violent one ran out of. The amethyst haired devil made an comical 'o' with his mouth. "And there way plenty of me there wile growing up." She hummed as she jabbed her thumb towards her nose. At her statement the demon's face looked like a tornado had drawn it. She took a moment to calm herself and flicked his forehead sharply. "Dummy. I'm the woman third of _your_ Rosette." The young golden sheba emphasis on 'your' told the men next to her that she meant when the young exorcist was one.

A plastic clatter of a breakfast tray on the other side of the lulu made the three of them jump slightly. "As I expected." An aged energetic voice of the resident perverted scenist mused over the room. He plopped down into his set and spooned a mouth full of his overly milky Cream of Wheat into his mouth. "There is no way to make a new personality and stick it into a person, in a blink of an eye. But splitting up a person means you also split up their personality." The old man grinned as one of his hands disappeared underneath the table. "I can see why Rosette got split into three, see as there's three sides of a woman. There is an ancient Celtic symbolism, the Triquetra knot. It represents the threefold nature of the woman as virgin, mother and crone. From my research all three together make a divine woman, or Goddess if you prefer." He took a sip of earl gray tea and another mouth ful of creamy porridge. "But what I don't get is there three of her, considering she's not–!" 

The young lulu pulled the adventuress hand out like a robotic arm with harsh precision and speed. Her gem painted nails dug into the Elder flesh and drew small bits of blood. "That's why I said 'woman' instead of 'mother'. **Rosette** isn't a mother . . . _yet_." She grinned softly and traced the edge of Chrono's pointed ear, and she blew in the last word into it.

The small demon flushed bright crimson at the invite, as she scooted her chair closer to him. He didn't know weather to be frightful or pleased by the gesture, so he decided on the later and took the opportunity to toy with her leg garter. "I read the same books about the three points thing as you old man." She huffed out and pulled his hand towards her inside legs. "I mean, I just hade to know what that reject from a fish farm was saying." The golden sheba sighed as the blushing demon found her center.

Ewan Remington eyed Chrono as he pulled on the demon's shirt. The boy jumped and crossed his hands in front of him on the table as he grinned sheepishly. "What 'reject from a fish farm'?" The minister said keeping his eye on the red demon.

The young beauty munched on her cinnamon cereal mush. "The boy with car engin grease plastic looking hair with a mountain sized nose and eyes that were panted onto his upside–down triangle face." She took a sip from her glass of milk to cool her heated mouth. "He also hade shoulders the size of a ship's dock and arms skinny as shoe strings." The woman finished with her description and took another spoon of her hot ferina, blowing onto it first before popping it into her mouth.

The two young men and one aged man stared wide eyed at the golden beauty. _This_ was the first time they heard that the young exorcist girl saw the spell caster that spilt her up. She quitely eat her breakfast wheat hot cereale and was soon joined by her cross-dressing triple that plopped herself in the set across from her. The aggressive woman stared at the three and made a simple yet vulgar comment. "You men look like you're waiting for someone to through you a donut."

They all jumped not hearing her come in and cranked their jaws shut. The demon went back to his still warm oatmeal as Elder turned his attention to his runny wheat dish. Father Remington on the other hand coughed a bit and bravely spoke to the Murderess Rosette. "Sister Rosette, did you see him?" By her sharp eyes and snarling lips he could tell she was in a bad mood and wasn't up for mind games. "The person that split you up." The minister said quickly to save himself from a world of hurt.

The woman settled back into the chair and tapped her mug of coffee wile she thought. Chrono wondered if she should have a beverage with less caffeine in it. The woman in question leaned forwards and rested her elbows on the table, as the demon's back went ridged as he waited for the verbal abuse. "You mean bean poll?" She wondered aloud. The amethyst haired lad relaxed as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't catch his name, we didn't have the luxury of introductions." The woman huffed out wile crossing her hands behind her the back of her head.

The five of them sat there quitely chewing on their meals after the last statement. The only one that did have any say on this odd situation was Elder, but it wasn't much help saying the perpetrator is Celtic. He was verbally slapped by the identical women at the table. When the cafeteria was mostly empty the third os the triplets joined them at the table with a steamy hull wheat in hand. She happily munch down her cheap dish and sipped her fresh mug of milk.

"Rosettes?" The soft timid voice cracked the air around them, and the three girl attention spiked. "Do you remember the same man that cast this on you?" The little demon asked, and the trio answered him that they did at the same time. He glanced up through his thick mess of bangs that the three beauties before him. "Do you think that you can identify him if you saw him again?" The demon continued in a flat shallow tone.

"Yes!" The innocent one yipped, completely unaware of his change of attitude. "Who can forget a boy that skinny." The girl giggled to herself.

The demon raised his head up all the way to face _his girls_. "Can you remember how he did it?" He questioned.

"Ya . . ." The mildly ticked one said interrupting her bubbly sweet sister. "He was holding a crystal ball, said that there's three points to a woman, and dropped it." The woman waved her off to the side like it was nothing.

"I did try to tell you that back when this happened." The most alluring feminine one of the three sighed, tapping her finger on the table. "But no one can heard me over Sister Kate's yelling, and her–" she jabbed her thumb towards the angered sibling, "–beating on him." The woman finished by pointing her slender thumb towards Edward. The young woman rested both her hand on the table in front of her empty bowl, her periwinkle eye shone with understanding where the demon was getting at as her lotus lip curve into a smile. "He may of acted cool of a cucumber, but I could tell he was having kittens over the fact that his little plan blew up in his scrawny face." The golden lulu said as her twins gave mixed reaction, one apologized as the other blamed the car for exploding.

"Right." The demon sigh softly, ignoring the two men stunned that this Rosette could think beyond new ways of how to give the demon wood. "I find it hard to believe that his attentions were to split up some random Militia exorcist. This person wanted a detraction to start or get started on something bigger." The little demon pointed his fingers like he was a mad scientist.

The cutely dressed Rosette went up on her tip toes and leaned forwards on the table, bending over very close to it's top (making Elder very happy). "_But_ he didn't expect little old Rosy-Posy coming along in her bomb on wheels." The cheerful girl yipped with surgery joy.

The girl's triples and the two men stared at her with dots fro eyes. Chrono's hand dropped down as he blinked at her with the words echoing in his head. "I don't know witch to be more mad at." The girl's identical image said in astonishment. "The 'bomb on wheels' part, or that fact that you just called us 'Rosy-Posy' . . ."

"I thought it was cute . . ." The fully pink cladded girl pouted.

"Well putting aside that the name was . . . a bit odd, let's get back on track." The demon said slowly still blinking confused at the innocent Rosette. "That point is that you're right. He didn't expect to get there at neck braking speed." He continued a little bit fast this time. "He was confidant that the Order wouldn't care or thought it was a joke, or if they did come they couldn't get there in the short of time." The amethyst demon continued calculating the problem in his head.

"AND when they did get there, the exorcist would be too busy with the demons he summoned." The Father at the table add in.

"Right, but he didn't even think about Rosette's destructive and effectively fast way of exorcizing devils." The demon said quickly that earned him a assassin glare from the fearsome amazon across the table. "So basically he panicked and did the first thing that came to mind. Split her into three!" He young lad finished with a smile.

"Why . . . would that be the first thing that comes to mind?" The triples said at once, their voices sounding like someone talking into a fan.

"Simple." The demon turned slightly towards the girls. "That much damage would cause trouble for a non profit organization a lot of problems, (and it did)." The demon said calmly like a teacher answering question his students just asked him in class. "So if one girl could do all that on her own, imagine what three would do." The little demon grinned like he just won a game of wits.

Yet again the triples had mix reactions, one apologized feverishly wile the other blamed the equipment she had to dell with so it was their faut. The small demon lad chuckled at the girls but sucked in a stunned breath when a warm hand on his cheek making him turn towards a very beautiful face. "You know, when you get all grown up and smart like, it makes me just wana . . ." The woman said as the top buttons of her blouse came undone. She leaned forwards and gently pressed her lips onto his open mouth. The woman ended the kiss a short time after, licking his bottom lip before she left. Suddenly earth gravity pulled on him the hardest. His head collided with the table, then he slipped out of the chair hitting his head yet again on the seat, he landed on the tile floor where his head bounced once.

FIN

_

* * *

Final Thought: Well . . . not as short as I though it would be, but at lest I didn't yammer on at the end there like I did last time. Right? IDK . . ._

MG: I really like making Chrono faint in this, don't I?

C: Why**do you do this to me . . . I'm NoT a LiTtLe KiD yOu KnOw!!**

S: That's right. Why would he be fainting over some girl like Sister Destruction

C: Well . . .

MG: He's a noty horny demon! That's why! R&R before you go please!

C: I am not!


	7. Catching the Fish

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama. . . as ususal. . . weeping, weeping._

_Author's Note: Jet again with this . . . sigh I got a new puppy on the 21__st__ so I'm suffering from pup agnosia. That and it keeps snowing up here in Canada BC. My fingers are freezing from puppy playing in the snow every day on walks and toilet time. . . I wish he could use the toilet . . . Anyhoo if you wana see a pic of him, just go to my profile on Da._

_MisoGirl: Sleep . . . ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz_

**Rosette: Which one am I again? I can't remember . . .**

Smokey: Mew

**

* * *

**

Triple Treat 

**Chapter** **Six**

Catching the Fish

The little demon woke up in the hospital wing again, surrounded by giggling nuns, and with Elder at his side. The old perverted scenist grinned, showing off his perfect shaped teeth. For a moment the demon wondered how the old man kept his original teeth. He shook his head to get rid of thoughts that did no good for their problem, i.e. Rosette. "I know . . . I fainted because Rosette kissed me." The demon sighed slowly.

"I know, classic!" The elderly man burst into a teary laughter. His shoulder shook feverishly as his cheeks turned red. "Are you sure you're the girl's senior?" Edward chuckled. The old man's age spotted face came closer as he leaned on his knee.

Chrono sat up in bed and stretched his arms out. "Yes." The young man said, who is trapped in the boy's body. "Demons don't waists their time on romance when they are ripping each other heads off." He finished off on a soft growl.

"So . . ." The old man's smile spread further across his face, as he liked his thin dry cracked lips. His eyes became wicked and playful at the same time as he went on. "You're a virgin?" The old scenist's shoulders shook with repressed laughter.

The demon shut his eyes tightly and tried not snapping at the old fool. "When did I say demons didn't have time for sex?" The demon's eyes flashed red as he opened them again, glaring at the old man. The Elder opened and closed his mouth like a guppy out of water, trying to communicate. "Sex and romance are two very different things, you should know that old man." The little lad swung his feet over the edge of the bed and hopped to the floor. "Anyways, I have better things to do than tell you what demons do when they get board." He pulled his crimson coat on and clipped his belt on and started for the door. "I got a 'fish' to catch."

The girl behind the curtain squeezed her hands over her heart as she took a short gasp of air.

**That knight:**

Chrono pulled the sock off his little foot and balled it up with the other. He let out a sigh and glanced over his shoulder to the three girl settling into their individual beds. The flirtation Rosette was braiding her hair back as the aggressor made her bed like she was beating it to death. Wile the innocent girl was curled up in her bed hugging the new purple teddy-bear.

"Do I have to sleep _here_ to night?" The demon moaned loudly as he eyed the girl fighting with the cot.

A gentle snap bounced over to his ears as the woman tied off her braid. "Yes, and that's why it's called a punishment." She was answered by a grunt from her duplicate that finished punching the bed.

The demon sighed yet again as his shoulder slumped downwards. "Then . . . lets get this over with." He groaned as he got to his feet and began to shuffle towards the cot.

"Gosh." The playfully teasing voice of the flirty Rosette pricked at his ears. "Don't make it sound like the wedding night of a forced marriage, why don't ya." She finished off on a far off groan.

"W–what?" The demon gasped in shock. "I didn't–I mean it's not what I meant–did it really sound like that?" The little lad began to stuttered in his panic. "It's just that I have my own room and bed now, and I shouldn't impose on your hospitality." He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

The angered woman perched her fist on her hips and march up to the now trembling boy. "That bed and that room have another name too Chrono." She hissed at him like it was venom. "It's called a shoe box!" Then she tackled him into the freshly beaten bedding. They fussed and kicked around like two kids playing in bed. "You'll sleep the way I want you to sleep!"

"GOD! You sound like a dominatrix!"

"What a dominatrix?"

"A woman that men pay to beat them up."

"Wait." The woman stopped for a moment, still gripping his small wrists in her hands. "This is a job?!!" Her grip tighten dangerously on his flesh. "And why didn't you tell me sooner?!! Like before I picked up this Habit and gun?" She exploded like a bomb and trapped him into her supper nuggie attack.

The other woman walked to her bed closest to the window and glanced at the third girl. She hid behind her teddy and cringed underneath the blankets. Even theo the woman couldn't see her face, she could tell her eyes were wide awake. "It's Jake . . . we'll just say you're asleep right now." The elegant woman whispered sweetly.

That night, Chrono surprisedly got some sleep.

**Morning:**

The little demon crawled to safety and prayed that today's coffee will be just that. He stumbled into the small bathroom, making sure to lock it behind him. A knock awake him after he dozed off wile still on his feet, yawning loudly he shuffled out of the little room. Thankfully he hade his shorts fastened on but didn't quite make it to button his shirt. One of the Rosettes sat him down and began to button it for him. She was talking to him but his listless ears couldn't hear her words, they came to him sounding like a badly made radio. "I'm got'a catch a fish . . ."

"Hmmm?" A smooth voiced hummed it's way into the foggy devil's mind. "Is that a date?" The flirtation Rosette giggled at him coyly. "Not terribly romantic, but I'll cut you some slake, considering that you were in that tome for half a millieme." She finished with a cute little wink.

His blood red eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Wha–?" He gasped as his forehead throbbed begging for sleep. "N–no!" The demon shook his hand quickly as he shook his head rabidly.

"So . . ." The woman pouted s her eyes sparkled sadly. "You don't wana date an old biddy like me huh?" Her eyes listed lazily to the left as her eyelashes cast depressed shadows on her soft pale cheeks.

"Uh?" He began to hiccup under the lack of sleep and gilt make this beauty fell rejected. "I'm not stupid!" His voice made a yipping sound as the muscles in his chest jerked. "I was trying to say that I will catch the 'reject from a fish farm', that did this to you."

A soft smile spread it's way across her curvy cheeks, slowly and sweetly. "You really want us to be one again, huh?" The woman said slowly as her golden sunset blond bangs hid her eyes. "Once we're one again . . ." She said in a soft sad tone, that was out of character for this Rosette. "I might not be able to make you fell how I fell for you . . ."

"What?" He gaped at her for a wile, not use to or not liking seeing her mood down like this. "Rosette?" The demon gulped hoping he wouldn't have to do this. "Do . . . do you . . ." Nervus shivered quivers wiggled their way down his spine. _I really wanted to ask her when she was the hole Rosette, but I guss i can't avoid it. _"Doyoulove . . . me?" His face flared up into the color of fine red wine as his body quivered.

She stared at him, trying to de-code his words. Then a heavenly smile pulled on her lips and she giggled softly. "Of corse I do." She cooed sweetly and gently kissed his brow. "Come on1 let me fix you hair." The woman waddled behind him and pulled the rubber band out of his tangles. "Hand me the brush?" He did what she asked and drifted off to a light sleep as she began to tame his wild mesh.

The demon awoke to the rich aroma of pure cup of joe, accompanied by melting butter and steaming sausage. He rubbed his eye and forehead as he found himself on one of the girls' beds with a thin blanket draped over him. Stretching his arms out wile he swung his legs over the bedside and dug into his breakfast in bed meal. Lose strands of royal amethyst fell over his shoulder and pocked him in the eye.

As he was pulling them behind his ear the door swung open and a familiar beauty walked in. "Well, g'morning sleepy head." A grin tickled her lovely features as she slid down next to him. The woman undid the ribbon in his hair and shook the braid out. Her long slender fingers combed through his lengthily hair, he welcomed the rare tug as some strands refused to be separated. The little demon purred as the lulu began to weave his hair as he gnawed on his toast. He heard her giggle behind him as she finishing off doing his hair. "Not gona doze off on me again are you?" She hummed in his ear.

He blinked his eyes rabidly to shoo away the sleep crawling in. "S–sorry. Didn't get enough sleep." The demon yawned softly. "Not as young as I use to be . . ." He glanced up at her and laughed along side of the beauty. "Must be odd to hear that coming from a kid, huh?" The demon's eyes down cast and the stared at his food. "I look younger than you, but I could be your grandfather if not your great grandfather." He sighed knowing the reasoning wouldn't stop the blooming feeling in their hearts.

"Ah . . ." The lulu cooed gently to sooth his worries. "You forget your true form." She traced her finger along his ear as she leaned closer to him. "In that form you could be my sugar daddy." The young golden lulu sweetly blew into his lobe as she said the last part of her sentence.

The little lad jump in his seat and covered his ear in defense. "Th–this is no time to fool around, Rosette." He squeaked like an old jalopy. Taking a deep controlling breath he slapped on a sharper look onto his eyes. "Rosette. I've never heard splitting a person being done, (unless it was in a kids' story), let alone a human having a contract with a demon." His features were stirk but his voice was heavy with a warm concern. "I mean . . . god knows what it's doing to your soul and our connection." He reached out and placed a small hand on her chest in-between her bosoms.

The demon scooped up the pocket-watch into his palm and looked at it softly with mixed feelings. Then his face became a blank slate of emotions. "Rosette? Did you always wear the watch?" He asked slowly.

"Yes . . . why?" The woman asked still in a dizzy state after she felt his warm hand on her chest. "I never took it off."

"So, the other two didn't wear it?"

The woman paused for a moment staring down at the demon's amethyst hair. "No." She said quitely then took in a gasp of air. "Come to think of it . . . not one of them asked for it either . . ." The golden lulu wondered aloud. "Why wouldn't they want our contract?"

"I can't answer that." The demon said just as confused as her. "But if you never took it off . . . how do you explain the silver trimming." Chrono glanced up at her with wide wondering eyes. "It hade gold trimming when I gave it to you."

The female mouth dropped slightly and she turned her wile eyed shock to the timepiece that hung around her neck. The little ticking disk stared up at her with it's center glowing a soft red surrounded by merbau wood finish. The metal trimming that held it together were once golden but now they sparkle silver. "I don't know . . ." The woman breathed out in a mixture of shock and astonishment. Glancing at the other two beds in the crowded room and uneasy feeling settled in her chest. "I'll go talk to the other girls." She said, worry lacing her words. "You just finish up you food and I'll catch up with you later."

He nodded as she got up and walked out into the hall, after the vision left the demon quickly swallowed his meal and gulped down his joe. The little lad jumped to his feet and rushed to the main office, leaving his dishes behind. He knocked on the large oak doors first the came into the room.

Sister Kate practically leapt to her feet when the demon barged in. "Chrono! What is the meaning of this?!" She yelped having kittens.

"We got'a find that fish!" The little devil said in one breath.

The good sister raised an mutenye brown eyebrow in confusion. "Pardon me?"

The devil's mouth hung open for a moment or two, then his cubby little face turned red. "S–Sorry." He stuttered. "It's just that Rosette saw who split her up and she compared him to a fish . . ." The little demon chuckled uneasy.

The female head of the Order slumped back into her seat and began to rub her forehead. "You need not concern yourself with that." She huffed out exhausted. "Father Remington was here yesterday and I already sent him out to investigate the sorcerer." The middle aged nun said a little stronger.

Chrono scratched the back of his neck as his blush deepen. "Oh . . . that's . . . jake . . ." He bit off a nervous laugh as he slowly backed out of the large room. The head of the order leaned back in her chair with a relived smile on her face.

His face still blazing the demon walked back to Elder's hut. The boy shuffled back to his miniature sized room and dived head first on to his bed. He lay there for a minute then his door banged open and the familiar enraged voice of Rosette busted his ear drums.

**On the Field:**

The little demon smiled shyly as the woman that spoke on the phone with Sister Kate, baby talked him wile the miniature living duster yapped at him. His eyebrow twitched as the girls' argument grew. One was complaining that there was a lack of gunfire, wile another tried to calm her down as the last one cried.

The lad let out a heavy sigh and waved Remington over to take over questioning the woman. Shoving his hands into his pockets he dragged his feet over to the triplets. "Rosette . . ." He moaned like a dying elk as the three girl turned to him. "We told you this was a investigation that hade no need of firepower." The boy stared at one with a 'I told you so' look on his face, then he turned to the identical woman next to her. "Rosette, the more you fight her the more she bites, you should know that." He sighed again as his shoulders slumped like a deflating balloon. "Rosette . . ." The little amethyst haired boy almost whined to the third triplet. "I know rosette can get difficult when she gets like this, but it's no reason to cry." He whimpered like a lost puppy.

The crowd walking down the street froze in their foot step as confused murmurs echoed along the buildings over the fact that the young triplets hade the same name. Ewan slapped his hand over his face not sure if he should what to do about the forgetful demon. The woman with the mutated dust bunny made an odd little giggle over the misfortune of the triples have unimaginative parents.

The four of them were oblivious to the outside world, as they went on to their matter at hand. The weeping girl wiped her eyes clear of salty tears and blew her nose as the demon patted her head. "It's–it's not that." The girl squeaked like a rusty gate.

The young boy brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Then what got you so worked up?" He asked innocently.

"W–well . . ." Her face turned to an unhealthy pink as she nibbled her bottom lip. The girl's throat felt all clammy and tight, but a sharp glare from her double image cleared it right up for her. "S-someone . . ." She pressed her fingers to a point together as her face color deepen. The girl coughed lightly and leaned forwards, close to Chrono's ear.

The boy's eyes grew as their pupils slimed down to slits. "What?" He hissed through his canine like teeth.

The other two exchanged looks and turned back to the little demon before their mirror images. "Chrono? What happened?" Twin voiced bounced off one another and entered into his ears.

"Someone touched my hinny." The timid girl whispered under neath her breath.

" . . . what?" The aggressor huffed out harshly in one breath as her eyebrow twitched. Wile the openly sexual women looked between the two a lost for words. "Are you sure you didn't bump into someone or something?" The fighter asked like she was integrating the young girl. Her answer was fast shake of the head as the girl his her face behind her hands.

"Who?" The little purple haired demon asked as the veins throbbed on his skull. When he was answered be an assault of soft sniffles, he took a deep calming breath. "Did. You. See. Touched you?" The little lad said his voice deepening.

"N–nope." The girl hiccuped as she wiped her drippy red nose, as her shoulders shook. "It felt like a skeleton man hand." She managed to say through her rapid sniffles.

"Like an anorectic old guy's hand?" The annoyed woman said as she rubbed her scalp.

The demon's eye grew wide as the Rosette's voices description of the sorcerer echoed in his cranium. Then he shot right up and stared to scan the calmly crowed streets. His vision jumped to one head to the next, each one was short, long, blond, bennet, or bald. Then he saw it, the sight of hear of hair the color of motor oil, glopped over with used grease that was smoothed over until it looked like plastic. "There's that damn Fish!!" He bellowed at the top of his longs and gave chase.

FIN

_

* * *

Final Thoughts: I know it's almost V-Day, but I can't get a lovey dovey skit out in time for you guys. I know this wasn't 'Romantic' either, but now you know something about Chrono that I didn't put in the other fanfiction I written! If you didn't get what it was . . . read it again._

_MG: Should I make a contest that if they guest what his thing is they get blank . . . nah I shouldn't, got nothing to give._

**R: I'm hungry. **

S: purr

_MG: R&R please!_


	8. Glueing Assignment

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!! Not Daisuke Moriyama. . . as ususal. . . weeping, weeping._

_Author's Note: MAN am I tired!! Little puppy has too much energy. Still got no job, even theo I went to hundreds of interviews . . . not one called back. Next time I'll lie and say I didn't work at McDonald's. Anyhoo, bear with me kay? This is coming to a close or is closing or is ready to close . . . how meany chapters I said this would be? Ten? And this is seven . . . so it's drawing to the end, maybe an epilogue? I might have to cut a peace of it out and put it in a separate story in the 'M' section (if you're reading this on then you can forget the last bit back there)._

_MisoGirl: Sleepy . . . ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz . . . need sleep . . ._

Smokey: Mew

**Shader: Your three month old pup could power a country for an entire year.**

S: Give me back the chair . . . I mean meow.

_Mg: No sleep._

**S: I wana play with the puppy!**

S: My chair.

**S: I just got'a dress the wittle puppy up in cute little dresses and tie ribbon on the tinny floppy ears.**

_MG: Don't!! He's a boy! (falls out of chair)_

S: Yes! (jumps up onto chair seat and falls asleep)

Ancient Languages

Before this turns up, there are meany ancient languages out there. I just used ones that were unfamiliar, familiar, and funny to me. So . . . yes. Yuki is a language, it's an extant Native American language of Northen California. It Survived until the 20th century AD.

**

* * *

**

Triple Treat

**Chapter** **Seven**

Glueing Assignment

Chrono collapsed onto the hood of the beat up ford and struggled to catch his breath. His tongue felt like an old leathery, slimy dying slug covered in grit and grim on the side of the street. Once he caught his breath, he pushed himself up and glanced at the girls around him in a similar state. All four climbed to their feet and dusted what little dirt they could off their clothes. They ran after the fish until the sky turned orange, but never got close enough to the mischievous devil trout. The little demon was the one push, pulled, knocked down, and grabbed then later getting lectured by random prune faces of how a young boy should act. Who knew New Yorkers could be nothing more than mindless rude chattering monkeys filled with nothing but hot air. Luckily for him a certain Rosette always found the off switch. But by the end of it they got nowhere closer to their suspect or finding out what was his original attention were.

They all slithered into the jalopy and waited for the Father to hop into the driver's seat. Ewan looked at the demon and split sister wondering whether or not they'll start foaming at the mouth. Some time past and all they did was fall into a dreamless sleep, he perched himself in front of the wheal and started the engin. He drove slowly and turned the radio on for some company other than the sound of his passengers snoring. The sun-descended father down toward the horizon making the clouds turn pink and the sky violet as the large order's building grew up over the hills.

The little demon was the first to wake and slithered out of the car the girls soon fallowed suite. One by one they came out of the jalopy trying to wake themselves up by shaking her head, by rubbing her eyes, and by slapping her cheeks. When conscious lit their eyes they made a zombie march toward the girl's dormitory. All of them took a shower together and dressed in their night clothes. When the nightly ritual of braiding their shoulder length golden hair into a loose braid, they all crawled into their individual beds and fell into a restful sleep. The little demon stared at the three occupied beds, scratching his head for a moment he shrugged his shoulders and curled up on the floor and he too fell into a beep slumber.

**Morning:**

Chrono shot up like a defensive mother rottweiler after remembering his actions last knight. Being so out of it that he took a shower with the girls _in_ the girl's bathing quarters and putting on one of the spar nighties that woman wear, but at lest he didn't spend the night in one of the bed with one of them. He regain composer and sneaked his way out of the woman's dormitory and back to his miniature room in Elder's hut. Once there he changed into his usual crimson red attire and left for breakfast. Today he didn't get any miss haps thanks to whatever the Aggressive Rosette did the other day. He was quite when Azmaria and the Sweet Rosette sat down with him and the other two Rosettes.

The young platinum lilac haired girl noticed how silent the violet demon was being but said nothing about it. The girl just figured her friend was just worrying over the now split exorcist. She slurped up the remainder of her buckwheat porridge and gulped down the last bit of her milk. The young preteen placed her dirtied plats onto the washing trolley when Farther Remington walked into the axle, clattering plats about. The young minster dropped the large book he was reading on top of the pile of dishes.

They both jumped and the young minster immediately snatched the ancient document. He began to dab and wipe the milk n' coffee off as the pages fell out. The man's eyes went sharp with annoyance as he made low growling sounds in to back of his throat. The blond minster gathered up all the pages in a mix-match mess and shot for the nearest table. He hissed and grumbled to himself like a zombie would as he began to rebuild order to the large wood cover, leather bounded book.

The young twelve-year-old girl decided it best to ask later what he was doing, after he got caffeinated.

Once when the pages were laying loosely back to their rightful places, Ewan searched for the page he was on earlier. Finding the page with the illustration floating dancing women with ribbons weaving together to make an intricate design in the center, he lay it flat on the table top. The young man took a sip of joe that appeared next to him. Most of the page was stained and the ink running in some places, but it was still readable. The young minster scanned down the paragraphs as the golden exorcist's voice in triplicate murmurs echoed off the wall. His back rigged as he the small paragraph just below a loss sentence beneath cream and maple stain.

Chrono rubbed his sore head as the trio of Rosette voices boomed above him. His crimson eye caught a hand waving in the distance, gesturing the devil to come forwards. He rubbed the water out of his eye and took a second look to find Remington sitting with what appeared to be an encyclopedia of the history of mankind. The demon glanced at his girls for a second then softly plucked up their soiled dishes. Slowly disposing of them near the kitchen door the lilac haired lad took the seat across from Father Remington.

"Took you long enough." The tall blond sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I was trying to catch your attention for the past fifteen minuets." The mister finished with a grunt.

"Sorry." The demon huffed out. "Didn't get enough sleep last night, and a none too friendly awakening this morning." He grumbled out the last half of the sentence. The young minster blinked at the boy before him a few times, then decided not to ask for details. "Oh applesauce. I forgot to apologize for running off like that yesterday." The good father smiled and told the devil it was all right, leaving out how hilarious he found seeing the demon running down the street crying that he'll catch a fish. "So . . . what happen after we ran off?"

"Well after talking to the woman, I went poking around a bit." The reverend stated calmly. "I found the spoiled egg that higher your fish." He leaned back in his seat. "Our theory of covering up or distracting the Order was wrong. The tuck up fly boy just wanted to out do his cousin's 'Fright Night' party, and to do that he decided to summon up some demons to 'entertain' his guests."

"That's got'a be the most idiotic thing I've ever heard." The demon gasped.

"That's what I said, now for the thing I wanted to show you." The reverend shrugged off the stupefaction atmosphere around the two men. "I got my hands on this ancient alchemist tex." He tapped his finger on the hard wood cover that was beaten and well over used. "Most of it is unreadable due to age and . . ." The man paused and glared at the dish trolley. " . . . never mind, but the good news is I tink I found a way to . . ." The minster paused again, raking his brain to find the right words. " . . . 'glue' Rosette back together."

The demon was in and out of what the reverend was saying, but the last part caught his attention. "You mean we can mush those three back into one?"

The rustic blond minster leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Yes. According to this." He lean back forewords and tapped the unbound page at one of the still clean spots. "They are two ways. One is to get the spell-caster to reverse his spell."

_Like that going to happen. _The demon mentally sighed.

He smiled when he watched Chrono roll his eyes knowing what he was thinking. "The second way is to 'force' them back together." The demon looked at him like he just announced that he and the Elder were having a homosexual affair. "What I'm trying to say is, we have to use Rosette 'glue' or 'bond' to link them back together. This says: _(AN: Okay, Remington is reading from the book now so that's why the colon's there when he's talking, and all the '' is his own wording kay?)_

That the 'glue' that can bound one whom was divided. The 'glue' is the one 'truth' of the sole that is present in all one 'selves'.

The demon stared at him like he had grown a second head. "That's the best I can do without learning any ancient languages." The young minster sighed rubbing the back of his neck. His sky blue eyes turned up at the devil and quickly read the expression on his face. "I am not learning Adai, or Anglo, or Cayuse, or Epi–Olmec, or Hunnic, or Kara, or Kawi, or Ligurian, or Maek, or Milyan, or Omok, or Puyo, or Raetic, or Sicel, or Tartessian, or Vestinian, or Yuki, or Zhang–zhong, or any other ancient languages." The reverend snapped slightly slamming his palm down on he table top. The young minster took deep heaving breath after listing as meany languages he could think of on the top of his head.

The little devil's ears drooped as he milled over the taller man's words, half wondering if he made most of those languages. "Glue. Glue as in emotion, right?" The man across from him nodded once and drummed his fingers. He leaned back and scratched his chin. "So if we used this felling or emotion to it's braking point, or 'super charge' . . ." the little demon twitched his two index and middle finger in the old cliche movement, " . . . and that charge will pull them back together?" The hole thing sounded like something right out of Joshua's wacky imagination.

"That sounds like something a kid would come up with." A voice snorted behind him. He knew before he saw that it was the most feared of the triplet Rosette. Her doubles were just a hop and a skip behind the looming amazon woman. "What's this all about, hum? Talking behind our backs about only gods knows what."

"Rosette . . . er . . . Rosettes, hehe." The demon spun around in his chair to face his girls better. "Father Remington found a way to reverse the spell ourselves!" The small lad chirped.

"And if we don't wana be back as one?" The angered woman crossed her arms over her restrained bust as her clones jaws unhinged. "What if we're happy being apart?"

The little demon swallowed hard as his eyes buggered out of there sockets. He took a deep breath, knowing if he lost his cool he'll lose his Rosette forever. "Are you happy being apart?" The devil asked calmly and waited for the woman's response, but none came. "Rosette, I'll never force you to do anything that you're not comfortable with doing . . . you know that, right?" He asked hiccuping at the end.

"Yes and no." The matured woman answered for her angry identical sister, whom stood before her. "We each got to express ourselves the way we couldn't before, but that also cases problems too."

"Horse feather." The amazon snapped at her showing off her own bubs sister. "Your all balled up and every thing you just said is all wet!" She snapped like a bagger.

"Ho really . . ." The flirt put on a face they never seen before, it was annoyance with a gentle dash of amusement. "Is that's true, then needing a hole new shipment of one month's supply ammo just after a week and a half?" The young golden lulu asked.

He twin when bright red and glanced shortly at Chrono like he was supposed to make her disappear. "Well . . . they wouldn't stand still!!" She flared her arm out and pointed to no one inpaticular.

It was silent after that and there was a tension in the air that made pin too afraid to drop. Remington scooted away in his chair and felt his stomach tightened when the feet scraped the tiled floor. Chrono sat in his shaking like he was sitting on paint mixer. Beads of sweat dripped down the demon's brow as he felt like he was being sucked in like there was a black hole in-between the two women. Panicked his eyes started to dart around like a squirrel running on a tree, his sight caught something that was amiss. "Ummm . . . were's Rosette?" The little devil pointed up still shaking like an old man with parkinson.

**On the Grounds:**

The young girl in yellow n' white leaned her back against the water pump, dabbing the dampness from her eyes. The young one heard Chrono's reasoning with a faxes that the Father gave him. They have to push the emotion the three of them fell until it snaps them back together. She knew which felling they all shared, love for the little hornless demon. The only way for them to snap back together was for him to make love the all three of them, probably at the same time to boot. She could tell the Chrono would eventually come to the same conclusion, she wasn't stupid, just . . . slower than the others.

_I just can't . . . _the girl thought to herself as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. _It's not I don't want to . . . sure I'm don't fell ready to either, but . . . I can't. Not after what he said in the infirmary the other day. _The girl fiddle with the hem of her Sunday dress as fresh tears formed in her periwinkle orbs._ I just can't._ She wept softly to herself.

"–ette?" A gentle voice boomed it's way through her wall of tears. She turned around in her set and met concern almond red eyes. "What's the matter?" The little demon asked softly as his ears drooped farther down. "You don't want to be hole again too?"

The girl hiccuped and dabbed her red eyes as her nose runs a bit. "I– I mean we were being naughty ease dropping on you and Daddy Remington about us and how you need to charge our emotion so much that it'll sticks us back together . . ." She wiped her nose on her sleeve of her dress. "A–and I just– it's not that I don't love you Kurono, it's—it's just– I can't be with someone—like _that_ if they don't love me too." The young golden girl hiccuped.

The half bent demon stared at her, milling over what the girl just said. "Oh . . ." He breathed confused as he replayed her words over again in his head. Well he knew that she loved him as well as the other Rosettes did. "Oh!" The demon finally realized that the woman's love was the only consistent thing in all three, so all he hade to do was . . . "_OH!_" His eyes went wide and nearly engulfed his face. The only way to fuse them together was to do _it_ with all three, most likely the best is with a four some.

"Uh?!" His mouth hung open, dumbfounded by her last few words. "When did I say I didn't love you?"

"Well . . ." The girl trailed off, fidgeting with her thumbs. "I was there, yesterday when you woke up and spoke to Grandpa." She mumbled under neath her breath as she turned away from him. "I can't if you're with . . ."

"You heard that? When I mentioned that I wasn't a virgin?" A smile tickled his lips. _She was crying over that? Me? Having a woman back in my homeland?_ "You think I have a baby vamp waiting for me back home?" His chest started to shake as his eyes began to water. Lips trembled, fighting off torrent wile making silly little sounds, until . . . "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" A thunder of laughter rain down around them.

The young lulu jumped out of her stupor and gaped at the hyena. Her face turned red as small wells of tears formed in her periwinkle eyes. "Idjit!" The young girl screamed and ran off leaving the demon to petrified in the dust.

Chrono stood there with sand poring out of his open mouth. The demon returned to reality in the form of a stray dodged ball bouncing off the back of his head. He breathed a deep sigh and marched off to talk to the girl. The demon found her easily enough, curled up underneath his bed with her head in-between her knees. He let out another sigh and planted himself on the floor.

"Rosette . . ."

"I'm not talking to you, womanizing cake eater."

His jaw hung loosely on his skull as he felt like his eyes fell out of ther sockets. "I'm not a cake eater." Was the best thing he could come up with something to say to her.

"Then you're a perverted womanizer."

This time he felt like his skin melted off his skeleton. "I don't see the difference."

"Well there is."

"Then explain it to me."

" . . ." The demon heard the girl muttering to herself under there. He sat there, with his butt getting soar a good five minutes for her explanation. "There just is, is that jake?"

Veins throbbed on his forehead as his eye started to twitched. "That does it!" He belly skid to the edge of this bed and plowed his arms under neath and took hold of her waist. The girl squawked like a frighten goose and wiggled like a worm pulled from the earth.

"Let go of me you rapist!"

"I never really enjoyed that, the screaming n' biting gets on my nerves." He grunted as he pulled her tightly to his chest. The demon gagged her with the heal of his palm to stop her from announcing anything else embarrassing. She kicked and dug her teeth in for a good two hours, and the demon wondered why she didn't just pull her arms free and turn his head to pulp like always, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

The day turned to mid-dusk and the girl still faugh the retraining demon without using her arms. _At least . . ._ the demon thought with a shaking smile as blood dripped down his elbow, _I'm not alone now. _The other two Rosette found them after dinner and decided to watch the feuding two. The aggressive Rosette looks bored and about ready to does off and the flirt was just tiered.

"What's this about?!" The two women barked/sighed at the two on the floor. The entrapped girl gnawed and chomped on Chrono's palm as she attempted to speak up.

"Is this about fusing us back together?" The matured woman sighed at the fussing girl. The golden blond child nodded as little whimpers echoed in her chest. "Don't worry about that, we both agree that it's best that we should. I'm tiered of fussing over myself in the mirror every morning to no avail." The woman quickly glanced at the amethyst haired demon. " . . . and she's fed up being angry all day." She jabbed her thumb towards his identical image next to her.

"Hey! it's not my fault! It's there's, being stupid and annoying all the time."

The little room was silent for a good ten minutes with the occupants staring at the woman whom was pointing at the chesterfield. The demon cleared his throat as the blush spread across his face. "You mean . . . you both agreed to . . . do _it_?" He squeaked at the prospect and the images coming into his head. The two women turn their gazes at him. "W–well to get you three back as–as one again is to overload the–the emotion y–you all sh–share, and that is l–l–l–l–love for m–m–m–m–me, right?" The little devil's voice cracked as he spoke. "So the only way to glue you girls together is for me to m–m–m–m–m–m–m–m–m–m–m . . ."

"What?! Your not talking about the vertigo limbo with all of us!"

"It's either that or get married and I don't think the Order can afford to pay or rent three wedding dresses let alone the reception, ceremony, flowers, food and catering, decoration . . ."

"And that's why we should hor ourselves to _him_?! Because it's cheaper?"

"That form of adultery can be forgiven. Besides which, one intact sole is better than a shatter, I would think. We can always atone for it and put off the wedding . . . as long that we don't get pregnant that is."

Chrono's face went blue and he let out a small silent scream. Jumping back a bit realizing that he never thought about that possibility. _Of corse that how you MAKE a baby you num–nuts. _The demon scolded himself.

"He doesn't love me!!" A whale cracked the windowpane. "He can't love at all!!"

All eyes fell upon the weeping girl on the floor. "Rosette . . ." The demon sighed exhausted. "Will you listen when I tell you? That was way before I met _you_. The group Sinner weren't even thought up yet. For gods sake Rosette, I was a reckless teenager!" Chrono sighed again and scratched his scalp.

The innocent girl just stared at him with wide eyes that expressed conflicting emotions.

"There!!" The woman in men's trousers jumped to her feet. "Problem salved. Now lets get this over with." She turned to the demon that made him shudder.

"Hey now if she doesn't wana do it, we can't force her." Her twin in red said.

They argued and threw words at one another as the third cowered beneath them. She peeked over at the devil who looked like he was tied to the railroad tracks. "Alright!" The girl squeaked stopping her triplets fussing. Her face turned beet red at what she about to propose. "I'll do it, only if Chrono swears that he'll marry the hole Rosette."

The demon's jaw hit the floor at the usual timid girl's boldness. He sat there felling like he was trapped in a ice storm as the girls nodded in agreement.

_Don't they care how __**I**__ fell about this?!_

The sky turned ink black as the moon shone bright in the sky like a silver dollar with the stares twinkling like scattered sequins. Chrono sat cross legged and shirtless on his bed with his three women before him wearing nothing more than their under-things. He glanced at their contract on the night stand, his fingers still smudged with the ink he used.

"I say we should draw straws." A voice hopped into his ears. The demon glanced up and saw the speaker puling three straws out of now were. This one wore the most conservative underwear, being that it was just an over sized shirt and bloomers. She bit the bottoms of the straws into three sizes. "The one who pulls the shortest one goes first, and the longest one goes last. Here you hold them Chrono. Then that way we know it's fare."

He closed his fists around the sticks and before he knew it each girl drew their straw. The devil glanced at the one who was barking earlier and breathed out a sigh. He didn't know whether it was because he was holding it or to the fact that she was second. The demon turned his gaze to the other two women and felt the sweat roll down his back. The girl who wore something that you'll expect a doll to wear was holding the shortest twig, meaning she's first.

"Well, well. Be gentle tiger." The one that wore what made his insides melt laughed. She pushed the girl on top of him and he stumbled back a bit.

The frilly girl looked up at him with wide eyes and tinny tears clung to the corner of her eyelashes. He open his mouth to make her an offer but her quaky vice shoved a cork into it. "You better keep up your end of the deal." She hiccuped and took off her girlish top.

—_AT: If you wana know what happened here go to 'TT Filler' one shot. Thank you.— _

The light of the bright golden sun blazed into his sore eyes. His loins still ached and he still tasted the sweetness of femininity rolling around his tongue. His chest felt oddly empty as he sat up, he could of sworn that the third Rosette the he slept with fell asleep on him with the other two on both sides. He glanced around the room finding everything in place as he left it, besides the two Rosettes sandwiching him in.

Crimson eyes fell upon the night stand were the night previous the girls placed their pocket watches. He counted only two when there should be three. The little time pieces were identical except for the glow of astral energy flowing from them. One was soft yellow and the deep blue. For a moment he wonder if the third Rosette woke up and already went to wash her face. _But why is . . ._

A gentle yawn broke him from his thoughts as the two stired. Sweat rolled down his back as reality hit him and fear tighten around his heart, that last night love-making wasn't enough to bring back the one Rosette.

"Morn' hun." One purred and kissed his ear.

"Hey . . ." The other one gasped watching her identical twin flirting with the demon. The two women looked at each other for a minute with a frozen demon between them. The woman furthest from the window reach for the two watches of the little table.

She sat back with her twin and held up the clocks. A long moment stretched out between them as the other grabbed one of the watches.

"Well . . . that's an improvement."

* * *

FIN

_Final Thoughts: I think I'm gona take a break from TT . . . This took me way too long to typ up. I didn't even got a chance to work on anything else or draw a single picture in weeks. People would of placed me in the obituary if I didn't message them. If you're going to whine about this, remember I still got the next chapter of LOTS, BL, and SV the write up._

**S: . . . Puppy found a mud puddle.**

_MG: Ya he does that._

S: Purr . . .

_MG: Can I have the chair back?_

S: No.


	9. What? Double Trouble!

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!! Not Daisuke Moriyama. . . as ususal. . . weeping, weeping._

_Author's Note: I'm into Naruto now . . . I swore that I wouldn't get into another anime series until I'm finished with my fanfictions here. BUT I just hade to watch that one episode with the wind cutting everything up and the flying ninja ferret with gardening tools, and the drunk Berus Lee wannabee kid. I hade no idea what was going on but it was cool. So in closing . . . SasuSaku rules!_

_MisoGirl: What's wrong with me that draws me towards all animes?_

**Rosette: I can't blame you . . . Chrono Crusade is over. T.T**

Remington: Are you saying that you're going to start Naruto fanfiction?

_MG: IDK. Setsuka might show up there too just to annoy everyone._

R: That's my girl. (thumbs up)

**R: You're going to at lest finish this one be fore starting a Naruto one right?**

_MG: Might as well . . ._

Naruto: CHA! I'm gona out do the rest! Believe it!! (shouts from within the closet)

_MG: . . .(blinks) is my closet a portal to the anime universe or something?_

**

* * *

**

Triple Treat

**Chapter** **Eight**

What? Double Trouble!

The shower head blasted ice temperature water on top of the shaken demon's head. He fled there after waking between the two Rosettes. The little demon was trembling like a leafs in a wind storm not from the ice that was forming in his hair, but from the sheer shock that his lovemaking did nothing! Well . . . nothing he would liked to happen, e.g. his one and only Rosette back.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Kurono?" A timid voice smoothed through the door cracks.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Chrono!" A second voice identical to the first one smashed into the shower stall.

The tinny man's face went blue.

"Get your skinny ass out here!" She snapped as the first girl squeaked. "Did you lie to us you skinny son fo a bitch?!" The demon and the rather quite girl gasped in unison. "You said you loved me! Was that just so–!"

"I didn't lie to you." Chrono cut her off over the shower door.

"It's not his fault!" A smack was heard fallowing that statement.

"How dare you hit me you little crybaby whiner!"

"It's your fault! You blame Chrono for everything!"

"Well . . . how come we aren't one now uh?" The demon hade to agree with that argument.

There was a long pause when the other Rosette dragged out a low hum. "Well . . . uh . . . oh! There was three of us, and so maybe it takes an extra step to glue up back together!" The cheery girl chirped.

There was a second pause filled with the white noise from the showerhead. "You have a point . . ." The second Rosette hummed. "So . . . lets get to it then." With that she swung to shower curtain aside and hopped in with the devil.

"GHA!" She stumbled out and fell on her back. "Are you trying to get rubeola?!" The young nude lulu squeaked. Jumping to her feet she turn up the temperature to a more reasonable heat. "There, much better." She stepped back in with the now shaking devil, pinning him against the wall and gave him a hard open mouthed kiss.

"What are you doing?!" The spectator Rosette yelped.

Her counter part broke her heating kiss with the demon, and he would of gasped for air if he wasn't distracted by how the water flowed down her bust. "Well, I don't know about you but I' sick of staring at myself in 3–D all damn day." She huffed out aggravated and grabbed the back of her twin's neck. "Now, get in here!" The bolder one sighed and pulled her in with the aroused devil.

**15 Minutes Later:**

Chrono didn't know what that was in the shower, but it gave his back a great work out. His lips were a bit swollen from the attention they received, but aside from that and his winkled toes n' fingers, he felt rather refreshed. He glanced at his lover(s) fast sleeping again, curling up in his bed again, snuggling under the covers to stay warm in the cool room. A smile gently curled his lips but quickly faded when his eyes fell upon the duo pocket watches on his miniature night stand.

_Is there . . . could there be something more intimate than se– . . . _The devil's face turned bright red, he couldn't even think the word. He rubbed his face and spun around towards his door.

"Chrono . . ."

The small demon jumped when the Elder appeared before him.

"You were rather . . . _bissy _last night." The old man said raising an eyebrow at the two young girls resting on the small bed. "AND this morning, I take it?"

There was a long silent pause where a smile tweaked at the corner of the man's lips. "So how was it?" The scientist leaned forwards as he grinned flashing his teeth. "You know you growl when you get ex–!"

_**BAM!**_

His head bounced off the wall behind him as blood dribbled out of his nose. Chrono spun around and quitely closed the door behind him on the still sleeping girls. He was blue and shaking with embarrassment as he turned back to the Elder. "I'm going to report this to Sister Kate . . ." He paused and narrowed his eyes at the aged pervert. "AND if you so dare to peek at her, I'll vaporize you." The demon finished with a growled.

The old man watched the boy leave and heard the door shut. Glancing at the door and ponder wether or not to temp the devil. Deciding he was rather fond of his solid form he returned to his tea and breakfast muffin.

**Main Office of the Order:**

Kate Valentines found herself frowning at the young Ewan Remington reading the newspaper and kicking his feet up on her side table. She opened her mouth to reprimand the man a knock interrupted her. "Enter."

Her large wooden doors opened and the unkept demon resident stepped in. He was pale in the face and his legs were shaking. The head nun raised a fine eyebrow to his appearance. _At least he's dressed._ She thought to herself. _No matter how poorly it is._

"My Chrono. You look like a train derailed on top of you." The good reverend commented.

"Well, I fell like it." Chrono smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Clearing his throat and tucking his shirt in, he put on a serous look on his small chubby face. "I have important news for the both of you."

"Yes?" Sister Kate straiten in her chair.

The demon swallowed the nervous and embarrassed lump in his throat. "Rosette is not longer split into three equal parts. It is now just two of her." Sweat dripped down his back praying that neither of them will ask how it happened.

"And how would you know this?" Remington asked with his eyes narrowing into slits.

The demon's jaw fell off and shattered on the hard wood floor. The rush of heat burned his skin a deep crimson. Sweat soaked threw his white shirt at his armpits, and back. "Ah . . . um . . . that is . . . ummm . . . y–you see . . . that's . . . IT'S PERSONAL!!" He stuttered then exploded.

The two head officials of the Order stared at the devil whom was welling up at the eyes. They both stopped pressing the matter, feeling like they were bulling the poor boy. Waiting for him to calm down they thought of ways not to ask how or what they did to drop the number of Rosettes.

Sister Kate watched as Chrono finished his yoga breathing and decided to ask the most pressing question on her mind. "What are their personalities like?" She asked calmly but sternly. When a blank expressionless look on the demon's face answered her, she let out a heavy sigh. "The currant Rosettes. What parts of the original's personality did each get?"

"Oh . . . well . . ."

"_**Chrono!!**_" A voice barged threw the open window and shook the foundation of the old building.

"Hehe . . ." The violet haired boy giggled. "Guss that's my cue." He chuckled full of fear as he backed out of the office.

"Trust Rosette to strike fear into a demon's hear . . ."

* * *

He ran down the hall, his shoes thumbing on the hard wood and untied lasses flapping about. The short sleeves and shorts did nothing to shield the little lad from the chill of the NY morning air. One of his shoes fell off as he sprinted across the grassy field towards the small little hut. Sliding inside with the other shoe dangling off his toes. Slowly glancing up he met the face of whom he came to call as PMS Rosette.

"You did something wrong!" She barked tapping her foot.

Looking her over in nothing but a thin nighty, Chrono came to wonder where the resident perv was. But he didn't ask after seeing the old man stuffed under his own table, obviously hogtied by his lad coat and gagged by and even more obvious stolen brazeer.

"You did work your _thing_ right!"

The color red flooded his face. "Wha?!" He gasped tasting his own nosebleed.

"Hey now . . . it's not his fault . . ." A soft coo of a dove floated across the room to them.

"Then why are we still split?! Hmmm?" She whirled around to her identical image. "So are you saying it's your fault 'Little Miss. Lies on her Back and Takes it'?"

A rush of hot pink burned the girl's cheeks. "Will you please not do that?! I didn't plug his ears with pantihose, you know." The demon figured that she was talking about the hogtied elder. "I was gona say that maybe . . . physical intimacy isn't the second glue thing to squeeze us back together."

"Good point." There was a long silent pause after he second Rosette's rationalizing, it was only broken by elder's muffled voice.

Then out of the blue the first Rosette spun around and marched up to the little demon. "You know . . . there is one thing he said he'll do but didn't." She snatched his left hand and held it up.

"Wha?" Was the only thing the demon could say.

"Well . . ." An stern look on her face had added a creepy smile. "I don't see a gold band now . . . do you?" She asked slowly.

It took him a moment or two to process the clue she given him. Then he remember the contract he signed the night before.

_**Thud!**_

The two young Rosettes found themselves and unconscious Chrono.

FIN

_

* * *

_

Final Thoughts: Well . . . that wasn't too long was it? What did ya expect? My dad threw out my notes . . . now I have to go by memory. Anyhoo, two more chapters left.

**R: Are you gona finish you first FanFic? Yu know, LOTS?**

_MG: Yes . . . that one have longer chapters n' more chapter than the other ones ye know._

R: I seen the pic of your Naruto OCs on DevaintArt. Is it gona be their kids story or what?

N: Kids?! I got kids?

_MG: Well . . . I figure that your rival Sasuke has bleep kids, you'll have the same amount. But you'll have more beeps than beeps._

R: Why are you beeping?

_MG: I don't wana ruin the story 4 everyone . . ._

N: Why did you draw a Sexy Jutsu Itachi?

_MG: Why do people keep thinking that?_


	10. Return of the One

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!! Not Daisuke Moriyama. . . as always._

_Author's Note: Here's the last chapter! I know I said there's gona be ten chapters but I'm getting bored with this one . . . Don't cry people . . . there's other Chrono Crusade fanfictions I got people. Anyhoo, I'm not fallowing up on this one with a sequel. If you wana do one, then your welcome to give it a go. Man! Do I have lots of drawing to do. Not only I got to draw about 22 kids but I have to draw the three girl from the detached villages as well . . . I have to come up with a new name 4 the boy freak. Any thought out there? It doesn't have to be Japanese ye know! Any name you think is cool or unusual is fine._

Naruto: Get working on my story!!

_MisoGirl: Your not in it yet . . ._

N: WHAT?! (jumps on top of MisoGirl's computer)

_MG: Get off that!_

N: How can't I be in the story?! I'm the main charter!!

_MG: I'm introducing a OC at the moment._

N: (reads what's down so far) She's b-- and has a weird metal b--thing! She's in the -- village, get to Konoha all ready! And . . . why are there dashes when I'm talking?

_MG: No one likes spoilers Naruto . . . That and doesn't show stars . . ._

N: But–but . . .

_MG: AND she's not weak just 'cause she tinny, not only that but she also plays an important part in both stories._

N: What? I said weird . . . and that was about the b--. . . 

_MG: Ya . . . there's two story basic arches. Not to mention that she basically convinces a certain someone to get a brain._

N: Who?

_MG: Someone close to you._

N: . . . Iruka sensei?

_MG: (throws Naruto back into the closet) I'm never speaking to idiots again._

**Iruka: (walks out of closet) . . . uh . . . Hi? **

_MG: (stares) . . ._

**I: Was Naruto here?**

_MG: (stares) . . . (stares) . . . That does it. I'm gona charge people 4 using that thing from now on._

**

* * *

**

Triple Treat

**Chapter** **Nine**

Return of the One

The two Rosettes caused just as much trouble as the three did for the past month. One was so kind that it teeters the point of sweet n' annoyance and the other just punched who ever looked at her the wrong way. They were given missions that no one else wanted, like false alarms and soup runs. Chrono hade enough of old ladies pinching his cheeks and calling him plum n' dumpling. He didn't like being treated like a small child, considering he sleeps with the two Rosettes every night and ravish them at lest two nights a week.

He glanced over at the good driving Rosette as they escaped pinching fingers of the elderly and homeless. He would of broken some fingers if he wasn't caught in the vice like grip of grandmas.

"Good grief . . ." He slumped into his set and rubbed his sore cheeks.

"Tell me about it." The Rosette in the back huffed out still rather tweaked that she spent the afternoon dodging old men's hands. "Does Elder live with them or what?"

"You think you had it bad. I was pocked and prodded at like an ester ham!" The little demon whined.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"No you shut up."

"NO! _You _shut up."

"**NO**! _YOU _shut up."

"_**No! **_**YOU shut up!**"

"**YOU SHUT UP!**"

"_YOU SHUT UP!!_"

"**YOU SHUT UP!!**"

"_YOU SHUT UP!!_"

"**YOU SHUT UP!!**"

"_YOU SHUT UP!!_"

"**YOU SHUT UP!!**"

"_YOU SHUT UP!!_"

"**YOU SHUT UP!!**"

"_YOU SHUT UP!!_"

"**YOU SHUT UP!!**"

"_YOU SHUT UP!!_"

"**YOU SHUT UP!!**"

"_YOU SHUT UP!!_"

"**YOU SHUT UP!!**"

"_YOU SHUT UP!!_"

"**YOU SHUT UP!!**"

"_YOU SHUT UP!!_"

"**YOU SHUT UP!!**"

"_YOU SHUT UP!!_"

"Both of you SHUT UP!!" The driver exploded as she slammed on the brakes. She shot a fierce glare on the bickering two with her tiered eyes. "And get out, we're home!" The woman practically leaped out of the window.

The demon and her other self fallowed after her, still grumbling under their breaths. "I'm going to take a shower." The exhausted woman in front announced. She threw and still toweling off Edward out of the bath room and shut the door behind her.

"Don't even think of it! Your clones already beat you to it!!" The equally exhausted girl next to the demon shouted. "I'm gona shower too." She snatched elder's towel and marched into the bathroom with her twin.

Elder stood there wet and nude in a frozen state of shock, wile Chrono went to find a knife big enough to gouge his eyes out with.

That night wasn't any better. The girls were still cranky, so much so that Chrono hade to find refuge on the couch downstairs. When morning came the demon woke with chattering teeth and numb skin.

Warming up with a home brew cup of joe, the little devil pulled the blankets over his head and slightly wondered where his woman(men) were, as the aged scientist. "Is it just me or has Rosette gained weight?"

The devil turned to him and glared at the old man through the quilt. "My woman isn't fat." He hissed as his eye gleamed red.

"I'm not saying that, it's just–"

"She's not fat."

"I know. It's just isn't getting puggie down–"

"She's not fat."

"I'm not saying she's fat–"

"She's not fat."

"I know!" The old man sighed pinching his nose. "I'm not thinking 'pig fa–"

"She's not fat."

"Ya, I kn–"

"She's not fat."

"Chrono . . ."

"She's not fat."

The Elder sweat dropped as his tiered eye shrunk into slits.

"She's not fat."

His eyebrow twitched.

"She's not fat."

"Is she stressed?"

"She's not fat." The demon continued like a broken record. " . . . and maybe."

"I see . . ." The old man breathed. "The slow pace kind of work she's getting lately isn't in her comfort zone, now is it?"

"Ya . . . Rosette's like a Buda when everything around her is going to hell in a hand basket." The lilac haired demon blushed a like pink.

"Chrono! I got your porridge." The young lady hopped inside balancing a breakfast tray.

"You're not fat." The demon blurted.

The woman stared dazed at him as she set the tray in front of him. "Uh . . . thank you?"

"That was out of no were . . ." The second Rosette used as she came in carrying a fresh pot of coffee. "Were you saying that I was fat before I got in?" She raised an eye brow to the little devil.

"Chrono wouldn't say that."

"He would, he is stupid you know . . ."

"No he's not!"

"Yes. He is."

"No he's not!"

"Yes. He is."

"No he's not!"

"Yes. He is."

"No he's not!"

"Yes. He is."

"No he's not!"

"Yes. He is."

"No he's not!"

"Yes. He is."

"No he's not!"

"Yes. He is."

"No he's not!"

"Yes. He is."

"No he's not!"

"Yes. He is."

"No he's not!"

"Yes. He is."

"No he's not!"

"Yes. He is."

"No he's not!"

"Yes. He is."

"If I say he's not, _he's not stupid!!_"

"Alright, alright . . . he's not." The coffee baring Rosette sighed. "You are you know." She said facing him.

"Oi!!"

"I was only saying that the stress is getting to you, and your body's storing fat for energy." The Elder huffed out, waving his hand in front of his face.

The cold stares he received made the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The glares in the three sets of eye told different but equally chilling stories. One Rosette eyes said _how could you say that_, as the other merely shouted _I kill you_. As for Chrono he was clearly saying he wasn't going to come to his rescue any time soon.

A smash of a plate made everyone jump and turn to the sound. "I _kill _you." The twin who wasn't topping off the demon's coffee lunged at the aged scientist. He and the other twin screamed bloody Mary as the devil simply sipped his joe and toned out the situation.

Roette tackled Rosette just in time fore the elder to jump out the window to safety. "Don't!" She squeaked like a lost puppy.

"I'm not fat! She is." Rosette screeched having one to meany kittens pointing at her mirror image. With those two little words the cat fight of the century broke out in the small little hut on the Order's grounds.

"This blend is perfect." The small demon hummed in his happy place and not intending to leave anytime soon.

**

* * *

**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Since the intendant in the hut that morning, when ever someone breathed the word 'fat' they'll get one or both Rosettes skinning them alive. Sister Kate ordered both Rosettes to get a physical when the report came in that over half of the third class exorcists hanging upside-down in and around the chapel in nothing but their under clothing.

Chrono one the other hand seemed to be on cloud nine at the moment. Wether it was from the causal sex or the fact that he was free from little old ladies and their pinching fingers. What ever it was he was currently humming a happy tone and clipping his toenails as Azmaria and Father Remington walked up carrying trays of seedlings.

"Hay! Chrono!" The albino girl chirped with a soft pink blush dusting her cheeks, the only success of cosmetics she's ever hand. He nodded to their direction and continued to cut his nails on the stone steps with a discarded mustache trimmer. "Aren't you worried about Rosette?" The girl asked as he responded by shaking his head. "Really? Well I can't help but to do that . . . first the vomiting then the weight gain . . ."

"She's not fat." The demon like a broken record. "Wait . . . what?" He turned to her his eyes wide.

"She was puking?" The reverend asked stunned.

"Well . . . yes. Every day, but she'll get better around nine or ten in the morning. If I didn't know any better I'll say she's–" the clueless girl paused in mid-sentence as both of her company jolted.

The wheels began to spun in the mens head. Chrono's eye spun as steam whistled out of Ewan Remington's ears. _Pregnant?!_

"What?!" The increasingly dumb-ing girl squeaked. "Rosette isn't married yet . . ."

The little demon shot off to medical center, oblivious to the Father's murderous hands grasping at his skinny little neck. He reached the door when he heard the screams of bloody murder. He fallowed the sounds of numerous crashes and practically ran over the doctor.

"What happened?!" The demon grabbed the taller man's collar.

"They–" The doctor said a bit winded. "All I did was told them was there were with child and . . . she . . . one she . . . fainted." He pointed to a single Rosette toppled over in her set still clinging to the curtain with it's broken rod.

END

_

* * *

_

Final Thoughts: All over! Not gona be a prolog, or sequel. Not doing one. Keep an eye out 4 my new work and updates on old/courant ones. Probably gona draw short doujishins n' post them on DA, so check it out there!

ZAIJIAN!!

**I: Am I gona be in some?**

_MG: . . . Sure! Why not?_

N: NEXT UP IS ME! CHA! (punches air)

_MG: Ya Ya. You're in the second chapter there bub._

N: WHAT?! (falls off ceiling)

_MG: I am not talking to_ _a dube._

N: . . . Every one of my fans, stop reading her work! She's an evil woman! I put money on her having an Orochimaru shrine in the basement!!

_MG: I gut pedophiles. I don't worship them . . . _

N: You what now?

**I: I think she means that metaphorically.**

_MG: . . . ya . . . right . . . _

N: (stares)

**I: (stares)**

_MG: (stares) . . . stay out of my basement._


End file.
